Is it possible?
by MaryAuksi
Summary: Emma has got over of her STD... And she's falling for..Jay Hogart. Jay doesn't have a girlfriend. And he's falling for.. Emma. Can they understand that they're both loving eachother? Jemma.
1. Thoughts

Chapter 1: Thoughts.

_Omg, he's walking past me. He's so hott **EMMA! This is Jay we're talking about! He's a bad guy. **But may-be I can change him? He's so damn cute. **Emma. Did you just swear? What's happening to you! **I'm fallen for him... **How can it be? Gosh. **_–Emma thinks when Jay passes him at school. She just looks at her. When Jay turns his head, she turns her away. Manny comes. "Hey, Em! So do your parents go out tonight?" "Huh? What?" Emma asks. "Emma! Tell me you didn't forget." "Forget what?" Emma asks confused. "Slumber party! Movies, make-up, gossip. Remember? What's happening to you in these past weeks?" Manny says. "Oh yeah, slumber party. Sorry Manny, I forgot to tell. And tomorrow's not good, either. May-be next Friday." Emma says in dull voice. "Ugh! Em, you are driving me crazy. I don't understand you even a bit. Are you still going through that Jay STD thing? You're free of that now." Manny asks. "I've got over that. I just… I can't tell you. You'll take me to hospital to have me locked up, if I tell you what's going on. Besides, it'll go over soon. He won't notice me anyway." Emma says. "Oh so that's what it's all about. You've finally gotten over Sean. So who's the guy? C'mon, spill it!" Manny squeals. "No. As I said, you'll lock me up, if I'll tell you. Ok, see ya on Monday. Bye!" Emma kisses Manny on a cheek and leaves. She gets into her car and turns the radio on. She sings along with the song "Listen to your heart".

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

**MEANWHILE:**

_I passed her today, but when I turned back, she didn't look at me. **Jay. This is EMMA! Green Peace, remember? The goody in two shoes! **But she's hott now! I was so dumb last year. Why did I invite HER to the ravine? See what did you do, Jay? You lost your chance because of a blowjob! **For a GOOD blowjob! Don't ya forget it! **But it was your chance and you blew it up. You'll never get Green Peace now. Jay, you're just fantastic at blowing things up. **Gosh. Am I falling for her! Great. I'm falling for GREEN PEACE. I think I should get my brain checked…And my heart too**_ – Jay thought while getting to his car. He turned the same station Emma had. _I bet she thinks to Sean while she listens to this._

"_We'll never get together" _They both thought.


	2. Bumping in

Chapter 2: Bumping in.

I was Monday. They day Jason Hogart hated. He groaned when his alarm clock ringed. He got up after five minutes, dressed, made himself a sandwich and then looked at the time. "Shit! And it's Kwan's class!" He said out loud when he looked at the time: 8.35. He rushed to his car and drove quickly to Degrassi. When he got there, the class had just ended. "Ms. Kwan! Don't tell Raditch, my dad will kill me." Jay actually begged Kwan. "Why weren't you at the first class?" Kwan asked. "Cause I put my alarm clock wrong. It ringed at 8, though it should have ringed at 7. Just, don't tell Raditch. My dad will throw me out." Kwan sighed: "Ok. But this would be the last time." "Great!" Jay said and walked out of the class. Meanwhile, Emma rushed out of the girls' bathroom. They bumped into each other. "Are you blind or something?" Jay huffed, not noticing who it was. Then he saw it was Emma. _Great, man! Yell at Emma and you'll never get her._ Jay was frustrated at himself. "Oh… Jay… Sorry!" Emma blushed and ran back to the girls' washroom. Jay looked when she ran away. _**See, she still runs away from you. That means she doesn't want you. Jay, stop thinking about him. There are hotter girls! **But I like Emma! It's my fault that she doesn't want me. I gave her STD._ Meanwhile at the girls' bathroom: _**Did you see that? He was so angry when I bumped into him. That means he doesn't want you. Look around, there are cuter boys! **I want him to be interested in me! But I guess that will never happen…_

The bell rang and they both started to walk to they're class. When they both got to MI lab, they were confused. Mr. Simpson got in and said: "Ok, two classes, calm down. We have to do two MI classes together, because the math teacher is sick. Ok, I'll pair you all up, since we don't have that much computers. One pair would contain one person from younger class and one person from older class." He started to pair students. He was almost done, only two students were left. Simpson looked at Emma. _Damn, I forgot to pair Emma with someone! And the only free person is Hogart... _"Well, Emma, I guess you have to go with Jason." He said slowly, hoping that Emma won't freak out. Emma's friends looked at her, but she was totally calm. They sat down at one computer. Simpson explained what they all have to do. "Jay… I'm sorry I bumped into you" Emma stuttered. "Whatever." Jay said like he doesn't care. Jay looked at Emma and saw a tear coming down her cheek. _Dude, you made her cry! Now say something before Simpson notices!_ "Am I that disgusting? Green Peace, it happened a year ago. I won't give you STD again. I can't. Because I don't have it anymore." Jay said. They started to work on they're work. Emma was surprised, that Jay worked along. And she was more surprised that Jay didn't have STD anymore. _Probably he uses condoms now._ Emma thought. But actually, Jay didn't go to the ravine anymore. He just got wasted in some party and had sex with some girl, using condoms. In the middle of the class, Jay whispered to Emma's ear: "Are you scared of me?" "No." Emma whispered back. Emma thought may-be Jay would ask something more, but he didn't.

When school day ended, Jay went to his car and Emma went to her car. Emma tried and tried, but her car didn't work. She came out and kicked her car with her feet. "Shit!" she mumbled. Jay saw Emma and walked to her car. "Kicking won't help, you know." He said and Emma blushed. "Let me help." Jay said and fixed something. "Try now." Emma tried and it worked. "Oh my god, it works. Thanks, Jay." Emma said. "No prob." "How can I thank you... Let me see… I know! I'll help you study. Although I'm a year behind, I'm sure I know things you don't." "No, it's ok. You don't have to," Jay said but then he saw a demanding look in her eyes and finished his sentence differently: "ok. I'll go home and grab some stuff and come to your place." "ok, see you there!" Emma said and drove to her home. When Jay came, they started to study together. They had a lot of fun, actually. Jay fooled around and Emma was laughing almost all the time. But there were times when Emma became serious and they studied, also.

At 7pm Snake came home. "Emma, your mom's staying late at work so I took Jack to our neighbors. But if you want to deal with him…" Snake couldn't get any further, because he saw Jay. "What is he doing here?" he asked in angry voice. "Dad, we're studying together. I know a lot of material what's coming next year so I thought I'll help him. He fixed my car." Emma said. "But Emma, Jay hurt you. How can you trust him? I don't want you to be with him alone." Snake said loud, so Jay could hear him. "I should go." Jay quickly grabbed his things and walked out of the house. "Dad! He's not that horrible!" Emma yelled and ran out of the house. Jay was still in front of her house, in his car. Emma opened the passenger seat door and went in. "I'm sorry about my dad." "It's ok. I deserved it, anyway," Jay said. They're eyes met. At last they saw how the other person looked at them. Jay leaned in and kissed her.

**Author's note: Hope you all liked it. Please review. I'll get the next chapter up soon!**


	3. And there comes the lecture

**JesusOfSuburbiaML – Yeah I know, he's OOC(out of character). I try to do my best. But I'm glad you still like it.**

**FindMeBroken – I'm glad you like it.**

**And here comes the third chapter:**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: And there comes the lecture.

When they stopped kissing, Emma saw Snake coming to them, looking pretty angry. "Shit! Drive away, quickly! Dad's here!" Emma said. "No! He'll hit you or something!" "He's not like that. Just go!" Emma said and went out of the car. Jay drove away. "What was that all about?" Snake yelled and slapped Emma. "D-dad!" Emma stuttered. Tears fell down her cheeks. She started to run away but Snake grabbed her and said: "Only place you're going is your home." They went to the house. Emma ran to downstairs, crying. She logged online at the computer. Sean was online. The conversation:

**WasagaThug**: Hey Emma, how's it goin?

**GreenyPeace**: Snake just hit me…

**WasagaThug**: What? Why?

**GreenyPeace**: Well… Last year, when you went away, I had somethin' with Jay. Not usual dating. I was broken and I remembered that Jay invited me to the ravine. So yeah… I guess you understand what happened… After that I found out I have STD. Now, this year, we started falling for each other. And 15 minutes ago I kissed Jay in his car, in front of my house.

**WasagaThug**: Oh… I don't know what to say… Congratulations for getting a boyfriend, at last? Well, if Jay likes you and won't hurt you, then I'm happy for you two. But how could Snake do that? How could he hit you?

**GreenyPeace**: I don't know. I'm scared that he might do something to Jay. But right now I heard mom coming home so Snake's here also. Give me Jay's MSN

**WasagaThug**: **BadBoy** is his msn. Anyway, gtg now. I miss ya!

**GreenyPeace**: Okies, cya!

Emma added Jay's MSN and waited for him to log online. Soon, Jay came.

**GreenyPeace**: Hey Jay, Emma here.

**BadBoy**: Heyy. Are u ok?

**GreenyPeace**: Nope… Snake hit me and I'm afraid he might do something to you.

**BadBoy**: He did what?

**GreenyPeace**: Jay, I'll go talk to mom and Snake. Afterwards, I'll tell them that I'm going to sleep. Then I'll call you how it went. Ok?

**BadBoy**: Emma! He hit you! Get away from there!

**GreenyPeace**: Cya!

Emma logged offline and went upstairs. Snake was arguing with Spike. "You have no right to slap my daughter!" Spike yelled, not noticing Emma. Snake didn't notice her either and he answered: "But she needs to keep away from Jay! You know what happened last year! Do you want it to happen again?" "It won't happen again. He doesn't have STD anymore." Emma said. "Emma, I didn't want to hit you. But please, do understand that what you're doing is not right." Snake apologized. "What _I _am doing is not right? What about what you did 2 months ago? And mom still took you back. I like Jay and he likes me. He regrets what he did last year!" I cried. "But Em, he's dangerous. You're only 16. We're worried about you" Spike said and tried to hug Emma. "There's no need to worry! I can protect myself!" Emma shrug Spike's arms off and ran to the basement.

She called Jay: "Jay, meet me at the ravine." "Ok," Jay said. Emma hung up and grabbed her backpack, put some clothes in it and snuck out. At the ravine, she runs up to Jay's car and gets inside. "Jay! Can you hide me some days? I had to get out of there!" Emma asked. "Sure. So about that kiss..." Jay started. "ya wanna be my boyfriend? Just a little note, though. We're taking it slow." Emma asked. "Slow? Ugh… Ok, I'm good with slow, also." Jay smiled and kissed Emma.

**Author's note: I hope you liked this. I know that Jay's out of character, but I try to change that. Please review what you think.**


	4. Hiding can't last forever

Chapter 4: Hiding can't last forever.

2 weeks later, Emma's still hiding at Jay's house. One afternoon Sean calls Emma. "Hey Sean! Why are you calling?" "Mind telling me where you are? Spike called me today. Asked me if you're with me. What happened between you two?" Sean asked "I ran away from home. I'm with Jay. I'm OK." "Well, your mom sounded pretty desperate. May-be you should go back." "Did just Sean Cameron say that? I can't believe you. You have changed. Anyway, if I'll go back, they will watch my every step and I can't be with Jay, then." Emma said. "May-be they have calmed down. Just go home or your mom will go nuts." Sean said. Emma laughed at what he said and told him: "Ok, You're right. I'll go back. With Jay." "See ya!" Sean said and hung up.

Emma looked at Jay. "Ok, let's go back. But Simpson will deal with me if he does something to you. I'll make him regret it. Cause I won't let you go." Jay said and they drove to Emma's house. Emma knocked on the door, which made Jay roll his eyes. He said: "It's still your home. Let's just walk in." Emma couldn't answer Jay, because Spike opened the door. "Emma, honey! We were so worried about you!" Spike said as she hugged Emma. Snake came on the door. "Hi." Emma said and Jay put his arm back on Emma's shoulders. "Hi, Emma." Snake said. He looked at Emma and Jay. "Jason, I think you should go home now." Snake said. "He's not going anywhere. Jay's my boyfriend." Emma said. Then Manny came from downstairs and cheered up in a second. "Em, you're back!" she squealed as she hugged Emma. "Manny, what are you doing here?" Emma asked. "Come in and I'll tell you." Manny said. "Only when Snake lets Jay in, also." Emma demanded. Snake looked to Spike. Spike nodded. "Ok, Jay can come in, also." Snake said with frustration.

Jay, Emma and Manny went downstairs to Emma's room. "So, why are you here? You live here or something?" Emma asked again. "Yeah, I actually do. My dad kicked me out. He called me a slut, also. I hate him so much." Manny said anger in her eyes. "Em, I'll go surf in the internet. Girl talk isn't really my thing" Jay laughed and went towards the computer. "Ok." "So you two are really together? Are you sure this is right?" Manny asked. "Yes, Manny. Don't question me like that. You're supposed to be my friend, you know." Emma said with some frustration in her voice. "Ok-ok. I just don't want you to get hurt." Manny said. "I won't." Emma said back to her.

They talked about some things when Spike exclaimed from upstairs: "Emma! Come upstairs, we have to talk!" "Jay, let's go and listen to the lecture." Emma said. Jay got up. "I'll stay here, Em." Manny said. Emma and Jay went upstairs. "Take a seat." Spike said to Emma and Jay. They noticed that there were one free seat on the couch where Snake was sitting, also and then there was a free chair next to Spike. Emma whispered something to Jay and he nodded. Emma took her seat next to Spike and Jay took his seat next to Snake. "Emma, I was hoping you could sit with Snake." Spike said. "No, thank you. I want to sit with my mom." Emma said. "Ok, Emma. There's no need to make Snake angry." Spike tried to convince Emma. "I want to sit with my mom. End of story. Now tell me what you wanted to tell me." Emma said. "Emma, are you happy with Jay?" Snake asked. "Yes. How many times do I have to tell it?" Emma exclaimed. "Ok. If you're happy, then you can date. But don't be so surprised, when he hurts you." Snake said.

That made Jay angry: "What? I won't hurt your daughter! Why do I have to tell it so many times! What if I have feelings, too? Does Mr. Simpson, the greatest, think that I'm not good enough? Well, you know what? Emma thinks I am, so I don't give a shit about you!" Jay wanted to beat Snake but Emma came beside him and said: "Jay, calm down. He's really not worth it." She turned to Snake and said: "Thank you, for letting us date." They started to go downstairs when Snake asked: "Why are you acting like this, Emma?" "I don't trust you anymore. You hit me. It takes time to trust you again. Just wait and I'll be back to normal, if you won't do anything what will piss me off." Emma said.

They went downstairs. "Do I have to leave? I can go over to Spinner's." Manny asked. Emma looked at Jay. He shook his head and said: "No, I'll go home anyways. See ya tomorrow at school." They kissed and she sent him to the door. "See ya!" Emma exclaimed before going back downstairs. "Oh my gosh, school! I haven't been there for 2 weeks! Manny, help me out. Tell me what we are studying right now!" Emma freaked out. "And here comes the Emma I know." Manny laughed.

**Author's note: I hope you liked this one too. I'm hyper-active today. 4 Chapters in one day! Thanks for the reviews. Please, if you read this story, tell me what you think. You don't have to, but it would be nice.**


	5. Listen to your heart once more

Tammywammy: I'm glad you like it. Sorry, I don't understand what you're saying when you write pms. Please explain ;)

WillowSpikey: Yeah, I wanted to do something different. I've read too many Jemma stories :D

JesusOfSuburbiaML: Glad you like it. And here's the new chapter 

FindMeBroken: Yeah, it seems I am updating very soon.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I appreciate it. So, let's go to the new chapter now:**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: Listen to your heart once more.

A month later, Emma and Jay are still together. "Hey baby, what if we go out tonight?" Jay asked Emma on Friday at school. "Sure. Where to?" Emma was curious. "Well, there's a party at Sean's." Jay smiled. "Oh my god! We're going to Wasaga?" Emma squealed and hugged Jay. "Uh… Yeah. But if you start acting like that, we're not going, cause I'll get jealous." Jay said. "Jay! I'm just happy. I haven't seen Sean a year. Anyway, who else is coming to this party?" Emma asked. Alex and Paige walked past them and Jay said: "Them. And Towerz. And you can bring Manny and Spinner. And he called Ellie himself." "Only 8 people? That's not like Sean." Emma said. "I wasn't really finished, actually. He'll get his new Wasaga friends there, also." Jay said. "Oh, ok. Ok, gotta go to class now. Wait, when exactly is the party?" "Starts at 8. So I'll come pick you up at 6pm." "Ok" Emma said and kissed Jay.

After the school, Manny and Emma rushed home. "So did you tell Spinner to come here a little before 6pm?" Emma asked, tossing her clothes out of her dresser. "Yeah. Ok, what will we wear?" Manny was freaked out. "I know what I'll wear!" Emma showed Manny her blue jean skirt (Yes, the one what you saw at Secret,1) and a white belly top, where was written: I'm your baby. "Emma. Do you think Jay will remember that skirt?" Manny was curious. "Dunno. Let's find out." Emma laughed. "C'mon, don't tease him like that. And that belly top. Em, you know he wants you bad." Manny said. "C'mon Manny! Anyway, I think you should wear these white jeans and this black belly top. What ya think?" Emma asked, showing Manny the clothes she talked about. "Em, you're fantastic. What should I do without you?" Manny said. Emma laughed.

At 6pm Emma, Manny and Spinner heard Jay's car horn. Emma sat next to Jay. Jay's mouth was full open, so Emma closed it by kissing him. "You know, you should behave yourself. It makes you look like you want me." Emma joked. Well, you're right on that point, coz I do want you." Jay whispered to Emma's ear. The began to drive. "Anyway, you all guys now that we're staying over night, right?" Jay asked. "Yeah we figured that out. But where will we sleep, then?" Emma asked. "I guess in the car. Though Alex said to me, that she'll take a tent. So someone can go there, also." Jay was looking to Spinner and Manny when he said the last sentence. "Ok, got it. We'll sleep in the tent. Right, Manny?" Spinner asked. "Sure." Manny answered.

They got to the party at 8.15pm. Jay got wasted, although Emma tried to stop him. When it was 3am, Jay and Emma went to the car. "So, I'll sleep in the front seats. You can get backseats." Emma said. Jay didn't say anything, he just kissed Emma. Soon they were making out on the backseat. "Jay, I can't do this." Emma went to the front seats. "Why the fuck are you teasing me, then?" Jay yelled. "Jay, please, calm down." Emma begged. "Whatever." Jay said and fell asleep. Emma cried herself to sleep.

When they got up, it was 12pm. Emma went to find Manny and Spinner. They had just got up, also. When everybody was in the car, Jay began to drive back Toronto. He turned the radio on. "Listen to your heart" came from there, again. _Why is this song always on, when I'm screwed up?_ Emma thought and said out loud: "Stop the car, Jay." Jay didn't listen to Emma. "Jay, stop the fucking car!" Emma yelled, tears in her eyes. Jay finally stopped the car and Emma got out. She started to walk towards Toronto. "Em, get on the car." Jay demanded. "No." Emma said. "Fine. Then you can forget everything. I'm done with it." Jay said and drove away. "Jay!" Emma yelled, "Shit!"

She saw Paige's car coming. Paige stopped the car and asked: "What's wrong, hun?" "Never mind. Just let me in." Emma said. "Sure." Emma got in and Alex asked: "So, let me guess. Jay broke your heart?" Emma ignored her and Paige put a CD on. "What band?" Emma asked. "Different bands and singers. Dylan burned it for me." Paige answered. Soon, a song came what Emma didn't want to hear. "Gosh, how many times do I have to listen to this? This fucking song comes always when I'm fucked up!" Emma yelled. "Jeez, you ARE fucked up." Alex said. "Alex, you know Jay. How to get him back?" Emma asked. "Well, depends what happened." Alex said. "Well, I tease Jay all the time. Yesterday he was wasted and he wanted… Yeah you know. Anyway, I said I can't and it pissed him off. And so today when I got out of the car, he said it's over. But I love him." I said. Alex had to laugh over that. "He's not used to girls like you. I was fucked up so bad that our "relationship" went fast. Just, I dunno. Talk to him. Promise him something. That he'll get you someday or whatever. And don't TEASE Jay. That was a big mistake, that you teased him. Jay Hogart is NOT for teasing." She said. "Wow, Alex, Paige has changed you." Emma laughed.

When they arrived in Toronto, Paige dropped Emma in front of Jay's house. "Paige!" "Sorry. I'm not going to your home. May-be Jay can drive you." Paige said. Emma knocked on Jay's front door. She waited for some minutes, until Jay finally came. Emma hugged Jay but he backed off and said: "What do you think you are? First you tease me and dump me, and now you come to HUG me?" "Jay… I'm sorry. I… I won't tease you anymore. At least not now, because I'm not ready. Just please, please don't leave me!" Emma cried. "Uh… come here. You know, I'm really not for teasing. But I won't leave you. I can't." Jay hugged and kissed Emma.

**Author's note: Ok, Jay was OOC in the end. But I hope you liked it. I'll get the next chapter up soon. I promise ;)**


	6. She's skinnier and My lips are sealed!

Chapter 6: She's skinnier and "My lips are sealed!"

A week after that, they went to another party which was in Toronto. Emma danced and laughed with Manny, and lost Jay. She went to look for him. Jay was nowhere to be found. There was only one room she didn't look. Emma knew that Jay wouldn't go there. He wouldn't do that, even if Emma wasn't ready for Jay, yet. Emma hesitatingly opened the door and walked in. Nobody paid attention to her. They were too busy making out. Emma walked around a little bit and then she saw Jay. With another girl. _Why did he do that? Oh, I get it. She's skinnier. She's hotter. But he promised… _Emma ran out of the house. Manny was waiting her at the door. When she saw Emma, she went to comfort her. "Em! What happened?" Manny asked. "Jay… with another girl." Emma cried. "What? How could he do that?" Manny hugged Emma and they went home.

In the next morning, Emma looked herself from the mirror. She asked Manny: "Do you think I'm fat?" "No, gosh. You're gorgeous. Jay was just wasted." Manny answered. _She's lying. Don't listen to her, Emma. You're fat. That's why Jay didn't want you. But you will get skinny and hot. _Emma thought as she patted her stomach.

Next few weeks, Emma was on a diet. At first, she just exercised every day and ate almost nothing, but then she started puking after every meal. Manny found out and she talked to Jay. They both tried to stop her, but she kept it going. Jay and Emma were back together. Jay repeated again and again to Emma, that she's not fat. He explained why Emma saw Jay with that girl. He was wasted. But Emma didn't listen. She kept puking.

One day when Jay and Emma just arrived to Emma's place, Emma collapsed. "Emma!" Jay shouted and called 911. When Emma woke up, she found herself in a hospital. "Why am I here?" Emma asked Spike, "And where's Jay? I want to see Jay." "I'll get him for you. He's outside." Manny said and left for some minutes. "Em, why did you do that to yourself?" Spike asked. "Did what? I didn't do anything. And I don't have to be here. There's nothing wrong with me." Emma protested. Jay walked in. "Jay, get me out of here. Tell them that I don't have to be here." Emma said to Jay. "Sorry, can't do that. It's my fault you're here, so you're staying here as long as it takes to get you better. Were you insane? Why didn't you listen to me? Do you know how fucking scared I was when you collapsed?" Jay was frustrated. "Ok, enough. I'll go get the therapist." Spike said and left the room. "What? Jay, I don't need a therapist. Tell them, that I don't. There's nothing wrong with me. I just wanted to be beautiful. I wanted you to notice me. It's not a crime!" Emma cried. "But you are beautiful. And I do notice you. How many fucking times do I have to tell you that?" Jay said and kissed Emma. Then the therapist walked in. "I'd like to be alone with my patient." He said and Jay left.

After talking to the therapist, I was free to go home. Snake was already waiting there. "Welcome home!" Snake said, "I made your favourite food." "Thanks, but I'm not…" "Ah ah ah! You're going to eat, Em! Whatever it takes, but I'm going to make you eat." Manny said. "Ok-ok. You win. I'll eat." Emma smiled.

A month later, Emma was doing great. She didn't have an eating disorder anymore. She was happily with Jay. Who dreamed of her, every day… and night. One day, Saturday, everyone but Emma was away. Manny and Spinner went to cinema and after that to Spinner's. Spike and Snake went to a romantic candlelight dinner. Emma's neighbors were holding Jack. Emma was bored so she called Jay to come over. They watched movies and just hung out. Emma wanted to show something to Jay what was in the internet, so they went downstairs. When Jay walked inside of Emma's room, his mouth was dropped. Roses everywhere. _Ok, it's GIRLY! But girls only do this when…_Jay kissed Emma and placed her on the bed. But Emma played hard to get. "C'mon, Em. I said it's not good when you tease me." Jay said. "You said that when I wasn't really ready." Emma said in sweet voice. "C'mere." Jay grabbed Emma and kissed her again.

After that night, Jay walked around like he has won a million bucks. When Monday came, Alex asked him at school: "Ok, spill it. What did you win?" "Nothing." Jay said and started to walk away, when Alex grabbed his arm and asked again: "Nothing? You look like you have just won a million bucks. That's not nothing." Jay wanted to say something, when Emma came up and kissed him. Jay said: "Hey, babe." To her ear, he whispered: "Alex wants to know, what happened to me." "Jay, are you so dumb? Of course she does, when you walk around with a big smile on your face and just look so peaceful." Emma whispered back. "Whatever." Alex said and started to walk away. "Wanna know, Lexi?" Emma asked. Alex turned around. "Ok. I think it's a yes. You see, on Saturday, I was home alone. I was bored. I called Jay to come over. We watched movies and just hung out. Then we went to my bedroom, coz I wanted to show him something…" Emma didn't get any further, coz Alex began to snicker. "What?" Jay asked. "You look like a million bucks coz you got her to bed? Gosh, Jay, you really have changed." Alex snickered and walked away. "you're done if you'll tell this to anyone!" Jay shouted to her. "Ok! My lips are sealed!" Alex exclaimed.

**Author's note: So this was the 6th chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll get the next chapter up soon, I hope. Thanks for the reviews.**


	7. I should have known!

Chapter 7: I should have known!

A week later, Emma broke up with Jay. She found out that Jay was with another girl. She was going on with her life, or at least she tried to. Jay tried to think about a way how to get back with Emma. He was angry for himself. He made a mistake. A big one. And he didn't know how to fix it.

One day, when everybody were out, except of Emma and Alex, who tried to cheer Emma up, Emma heard the doorbell ring. She wiped away her tears and opened the door. "What do you want Jay?" Emma asked. "Did I make you cry?" Jay asked. "Yeah, you did." "Who is that, Emma?" Alex went to the door. "Uh… Alex, what the hell are you doing here?" "Jeez, calm down. Emma's not lesbian. But we both share something in common. You." Alex answered. "So may I ask, for the second time, what the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked Jay. "Em, please don't be mad at me. I don't know why I did what I did, but I know it was a mistake." Jay said. Emma faked a yawn and said: "You think I will believe you? You think I'll let you fuck me once more so you could run to another girl and fuck her, also?" "Jeez, Emma, from who did you pick up swearing?" Alex asked. "From Jay." Emma said. "Ok. Stop this faking and get back together. I know you both want it." Alex said. "Shut up." Emma and Jay said at once. "If you think the same things, you belong to each other" Alex joked, playing a matchmaker. "Alex, please stop this!" Emma whispered to Alex's ear. "Nope. Can't do that. Jeez, Emma, you love him. Ok, he made a mistake. Again. But he was wasted. Again. Just forgive him. And say that he has to stop drinking or whatever. You're good at manipulating him." Alex whispered back. Out loud, she said: "Ok, I'll go home now. I have to set ready for a party, where I'm going with Paige."

"Alex!" Emma exclaimed, trying to get Alex back. But Alex just smirked and walked away. _Damn it! How could she leave me like this! _Emma thought. "So we're alone, again." Jay smirked. "Shut it, Jay. Why do you hurt me like that? If you want to be with me, then you're with me. And there will be no other girls. Is that clear?" Emma asked. Jay just kissed Emma. "Clear, ma'am." Jay joked.

**Author's note: Ok, that was very short. I'll make it longer next time. Thanks for the reviews. If you, who you read this story, haven't reviewed yet, please be so kind and tell me what you think about this story. But if you don't want to, then ok. Your choice.**


	8. I have to do this, just one more time

Chapter 8: Before Christmas, _I have to do this just one more time._

After a year, Emma and Jay were still together. People in Degrassi were really surprised. They still whispered when Jay and Emma walked past them. But they really didn't care. The one who cared was Manny. She started to have feelings for Jay. She tried to ignore those feelings, but it didn't help.

Emma went to the bathroom to fix herself up. Jay began to dress when Manny walked inside. "Oh my gosh!" Jay shouted and went under the blanket. "Oh… My… God." Manny said. She tried to go away but she couldn't. She stepped closer to the bed and kissed Jay. "Whoa! Manny, stop." Jay said and pulled away. Manny ran out of the house. "What happened?" Emma asked when she came back. "Uh… Manny saw me naked. And then she just… ran out of the house." Jay answered, leaving out the kissing part. "Oh… So she saw you… naked… Gosh, I wouldn't guess she would freak out like that. Just because of seeing a naked guy." Emma laughed. "Yeah. Me either." Jay tried to act normal. "Hey, what's wrong? You're not fooling me. I thought I did pretty well." Emma said. "You were great. Nothing's wrong." Jay said.

A week later, Manny walked inside the room. Again, wrong time. Jay was naked, again. "Gosh Manny! Do we have to call you when we're about to have sex?" Jay asked. "Yeah, I think so." Manny blushed. She couldn't resist. She had to kiss Jay. _Just this one more time._ Manny thought and kissed Jay. "Manny, get your hands off of my boyfriend!" Emma slapped Manny. "But… I… Emma! I'm so sorry… I just…" Manny stuttered. "This happened last week also, didn't it? What a slut are you? Now get out before I'll kick you out on the street!" Emma yelled. Manny ran out of the house. "Jeez! How could she do that?" Emma was totally upset. "Calm down. Talk to her later. I don't wanna leave yet." Jay said, pulling Emma closer. "Jay, I'm not in the mood anymore." Emma pulled away. "Because of Manny? I didn't enjoy it. Honestly. And the reason I didn't tell you last week was because I didn't want to make you worry. I didn't want to make you like you are right now." Jay said. Jay kissed Emma again.

When Jay went home, Emma messaged Manny to come back. "What's the point of coming here? I know you'll slap me and yell at me. I can do those things by myself, also." Manny said when she arrived. "The point was to pack up your things and get lost!" Emma said. "What? Em, you can't do this to me!" Manny's eyes were suddenly filled with tears. "Why not? Go to Spinner's. You should be glad I won't tell him about that!" Emma yelled, tossing Manny's clothes to her bed. "Emma, please don't do this! Do you think I was able to tell you about my feelings to Jay? You would have freaked out! Please, let me explain! It's just a crush! And when I saw him naked, I didn't think with my head. Em, this won't happen again!" Manny cried. "Yeah right. You're a slut and you'll always be. I saw that today. So you're moving out!" "But Em! Where would I go?" Manny cried. "Like I said, go to Spinner's! Tell him or don't tell him what a slut you are, I don't care! Just pack up your things and get lost!" Emma was really upset.

When Manny was finished with packing her things, she went on the street and asked Spinner to pick him up. "Why? What happened?" "Emma kicked me out." Manny said and hung up. Soon, Spinner was there and they drove to Spinner's place. "Why did she do that?" Spinner asked. "I… I don't wanna talk about this." Manny said. _Or the first day of my life, I'm happy that Spinner's so dumb. I'm so happy he won't demand me to answer. It'll broke his heart, also. _Manny thought.

Back to Emma:

An hour later, Snake and Spike came home and found Emma crying on the couch. "What did Jason do to you?" were Snake's first words. "Jay didn't do anything! Manny did! Manny kissed Jay when she saw him naked!" "Naked? Emma you didn't tell us that you and Jay…" Spike started. "I didn't tell you that we were having sex? So what? The point is that Manny kissed MY boyfriend! What a slut!" Emma cried. "So where is she now?" Snake asked. "At Spinner's. And she'll stay there for good. She's out of this house and out of my life!" Emma answered. "Emma, you kicked her out? How could you do that?" Spike was frustrated. "I just did. And she's not coming back. Don't even try to get her back. I won't let you." Emma said.

"Ok. Let's leave that. All I want to know is: Why didn't you tell us that you're having sex with Jay?" Spike asked. "Because! You're my parents. You don't tell those things to your parents!" Emma said. Spike and Snake looked at each other. Silence for a long time. The three just watched each other. "When did it begin?" Snake finally broke the silence. "Last year." "Last year! Em, you were 16!" Snake protested. "So? Anyway, I think I should call Jay over. We wanted to tell you something. Although, I guess I'm the one who'll do the talking. He's the one who'll protest something, if there will be a problem." Emma joked and called Jay. "Hey babe. Want me back so soon?" "Ha ha. Actually, we talked about something yesterday, remember? Snake and Spike came home so it's time to tell them." "Ok babe. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Jay said and hung up.

When Jay arrived, he whispered to Emma: "How do you think they'll react?" "Dunno, let's find out." Emma said and they sat on the couch. She started: "So… It's my last year at school and Jay is already working. And we thought that next year, when I'm finished with school, I'll go to some college here in Toronto. And that we'll start to live together." "Before you say anything, Mr. Simpson, I wanted to say that I'm living alone in my own house now. I used to live there with my parents, but they went to live to New York. It's a big house, so it'll be perfect." Jay said. "Perfect or not, you two will not start to live together! Not so soon!" Snake protested. Emma looked at her mom. "Honey, it's too early!" Spike said. "No, it's not! Why do you think Jay's a psycho? He's not! He's good to me. I love him!" Emma protested. "But he's so quiet that it makes me think he doesn't love you. He'll hurt you." Snake said. Jay got up and wanted to beat Snake, but held himself back and went outside, slamming the door. Emma ran out to look where Jay went. Jay was kicking off the garbage bin and then kicking it around with his feet. "Jay." Emma exclaimed. "That fucking man thinks I'm not good for you. That I'm retarded! I'm not that fucked up! Fucking shit!" Jay swore, "I'll just want to beat up his face but then there will be no chance to be with you!" "I don't care what they think. I won't stop loving you. I'll always love you. No matter what."

They went back inside. "Sorry, Emma. We made our decision. You two won't move together." Spike said. "Well, I hope you'll think different next year." Emma said. She kissed Jay goodbye and then went to her room.

A month later, it was Christmas. Jay called Emma, saying he'll be there soon. Jay had a surprise for Emma. Emma also had a surprise for Jay. Actually, if you count in the gifts also, she had many surprises. When Jay got there, he was surprised to see Manny there. "Manny, you're back?" Jay asked. "Yeah, Em took me back. You have nothing to worry about anymore. My crush is over." Manny answered. "Well, it better be." Emma said. "And I thought you have something else for me. I don't want Manny." Jay joked. "I do. But first, you'll show me your surprise." Emma said. "Ok, come with me, then." Jay pulled Emma's hand towards his car. "Ok. Bye, Manny!" Emma exclaimed. Jay began to drive. They drove out of city. "Jay, where are you taking me?" Emma was confused. "Be patient. We'll get there soon." Jay said. They drove for half an hour. Then Jay pulled his car in front of a little cottage. They went inside. Jay had brought a fake Christmas tree from the store, thinking about Emma's environmental thoughts.

There were gifts under the Christmas tree. Emma's eyes lit up. _He did it for me. He loves me! He wouldn't have done it for his parents or something. He's a thug. He's so cute!_ Emma thought. She just had to kiss Jay for that. "Thanks, Jay! I know you're not that kind of guy, actually. This means a lot to me." Emma said. Jay kissed Emma and said: "Ok, open your presents and give my ones to me." "Uh… Jay, before we open our presents, I have to talk about something." Emma said and sat on the couch. "Is something wrong? Did Snake do something again?" Jay asked. "Ok, you have to stop blaming each other! Every time something happens to me, one of you wants to kill the other! I've had it. Just, stop!" Emma yelled. "Ok-ok. Calm down and talk about what you wanted to talk about." Jay tried to calm Emma down.

"I… The week, when we last had sex. That was a month ago. And… I went to the doctor. We made some tests, and…" Emma couldn't get any further, she just started to cry. "Em, what test? You're saying that you're… How is that possible? Em, that's not possible, I used a…" Emma cut his sentence and said: "You know that it's not safe, always. It can brake. And… Mom and Snake don't know it yet. How am I going to tell them? I mean, mom we'll support me and all, but Snake would want to kill you."

"Will you keep it?" Jay asked. "I don't know. Now I know how Manny felt when she got to know she's pregnant." Emma said, without thinking that Jay doesn't know anything about it. "What? Manny's pregnant?" Jay asked. "No. She was in 9th grade, but she made an abortion. May-be I should do that, too. Do an abortion." Emma said. "No. No way. Abortions are not safe. But let's talk about that later. I wanted to make you happy with all I did here. Let's open our presents now." Jay convinced him. "Ok. Here are yours. I'll go take mine." Emma said.

Jay's presents were a belt, boots and a new hat. Emma's presents were a necklace, a bracelet which matched the necklace and a blue sweater. "Funny we both made three presents to each other." Emma joked. "Yeah." Jay said and kissed Emma. "We should go back now." Emma said pulling away. "Em. Let's talk about this with your parents. I'm really not ready for a child, either. But an abortion? You were always against that." Jay took his and Emma's presents and going towards the car.

When they got back, everyone was waiting them already. They spent a nice Christmas evening. Jay and Snake didn't even nag at each other. Emma didn't tell anything.

A week later, Emma called Jay to come over. "They're home right now. I can't tell them alone." Emma said. "Ok, I'll be there in a few." Jay said and hung up. When he got there, he sat next to Emma. "So, what did you want to talk about this time?" Snake asked. "Uh… Mom, Snake… I'm pregnant."

**Author's note: How will Emma's pregnancy end? An abortion or will she give birth to her baby? If she will, will she keep it? And what about Jay? Let me write a next chapter, and you'll know. (This came out longer than I thought it will.)**


	9. We were just wasted

A big thank you for everyone who has reviewed and read this story. That means a lot to me. Ok, so here's the new chapter:

------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: "We were just wasted."

"Uh... Mom, Snake... I'm pregnant" Emma said. "What? How could this happen? Ok, Jason, get out of this house!" Snake yell. "No! He's not going anywhere!" Emma yelled back to Snake. "Ok, let's calm down. What do you think you'll do?" Spike asked Emma, trying to avoid the fight. "I don't know! I don't know anything!" Emma cried. Jay gave Emma a hug. "What do you think about this, Jay?" Spike asked. "I don't know. I like to be free, but if Emma's gonna keep this kid, then I won't leave her." Jay answered. "Who are you kidding, Jason? You'll leave Emma right away when we're through with this discussion. I know you." Snake yelled. "Ok, this is it! Can you once, just once during your fucking life, believe in me? Believe it or not, I have changed! And your stepdaughter changed me. So shut the fuck up or she will come to live with me! Because I'm done of you blaming all on me! Jay yelled.

"Ok guys, stop this. You can fight or not fight after this discussion. I want to know what my daughter will do to her baby." Spike said in demanding voice. "Like I said, I don't know. But Jay's right. I'm not staying here anymore. I've had enough of Snake always blaming Jay. I'm moving to Jay's house. And you can't stop me now. I'm pregnant and he made me pregnant." Emma said and went downstairs to put some clothes and school stuff to her backpack.

"Em, where are you going?" Manny asked. "To Jay's house. For forever." Emma said. "What? C'mon, Em!" Manny protested. "You can say that for a million times, I've had enough of Snake. If he's not moving out, I am. I'll come take my other things tomorrow." Emma said and went upstairs. "I'll come take my things tomorrow. Bye." Emma said to her parents and went out. Jay followed her. They got in Jay's car and Jay asked: "Are you sure about this?" "Gosh, you have changed. Two years ago or even a year ago you would've taken me to your place without asking those questions." Emma said and got out of the car and went back to her home.

"I forgot my car keys. Bye." Emma took her keys and went towards her car. "Em! C'mon!" Jay exclaimed. Emma didn't listen to him and she got in her car. She didn't know where to drive. She just drove forward and forward, crying. _I better won't turn on the radio. I bet there would be "Listen to your heart", again. _Emma thought and kept driving. About 2 hours later, she saw a sign: "Wasaga Beach". _Ok, only person I know here, is Sean._ Emma thought and drove to Sean's house. She knocked on the door. Few minutes later, Sean opened it. "Hi Sean." Emma said. "Hey. Come in. What happened? You've been crying."

Emma sat on the couch and started: "Well... First I think I have to say that I'm pregnant..." "What?" Sean exclaimed. "Yeah... Anyway, I told mom and Snake about that and Snake freaked out. I moved out from my home today because I had enough of Snake blaming always Jay if something happened to me. And then when we were at Jay's car, Jay asked if I really want to move together with him. That pissed me off and so I left him there because there was no old Jay anymore. I took my car keys and just drove and drove and drove. And before I knew it, I was here." Emma told Sean the story.

Sean didn't say anything. "Can I stay here? Just for a while?" Emma asked. "Fine for me but you still have school. The last school year." Sean said. "C'mon! Not you too! I'll start school here, if it's so important to you." Emma said. "Ok then. You can stay here for as long as you want." Sean said.

When the night came, Sean said to Emma: "I'm going out. Wanna come also?" "Sure. Just wait five minutes more. I'll change." Emma said. "No-no. You look beautiful like this. No changing, no hairdo and no special make-up. Let's just go." Sean grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her out of the house. "Come on, Sean! I look horrible." Emma said. "No, you don't. Anyway, that club is very close, so let's just walk." Sean convinced Emma.

Emma said to herself that she will not get wasted. But she still did. Suddenly, when she was dancing with Sean, she felt terrible pain in her lower stomach. Emma fell on the ground in pain. "Emma!" Sean exclaimed and took Emma to the hospital. They took Emma in immediately and made an operation to her. Next morning, when Emma woke up, she had a horrible headache. "What happened?" she asked when she saw Sean sitting on a chair, next to the bed. "I... Uh... I'm sorry Emma... You lost your child." Sean stuttered. Emma's eyes filled with tears. But she didn't say or do anything. She just sat there, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why am I crying? This child weren't even planned or wanted. I was planning to do an abortion." Emma finally said something. Sean hugged her. Emma asked: "When can I go home?" In that minute, the doctor walked in and said: "Oh, you're awake. I guess you already know the news. You can go home now." The doctor and Sean left to let Emma change.

When they arrived to Sean's place, Emma said: "I don't want to go home yet. Please let me stay." "You can stay for as long as you want." Sean answered.

In the next week, Emma and Sean went to a club again. They both got wasted. They got home at 3am. Emma sat on the couch and laughed: "I'm so wasted that if I'll stand up right now, I will probably collapse or something." Sean sat down, too. Emma pulled him closer and kissed him. They made out for a while and then Sean to Emma to his bed.

Emma woke at 12pm and saw that she was in Sean's bed, naked. Their clothes were on the floor. "Shit!" Emma swore aloud. "Sean, wake up!" Emma shouted. "Five more minutes..:" Sean mumbled. "No! Wake up, Sean!" Emma shouted again. "What is it?" Sean asked, finally waking up. "Oh no!" Sean said, understanding what happened. "I'm going back to Toronto. I really am. This was a BIG mistake." Emma freaked out. "Calm down. No-one but us will know about this. Because this was a big mistake. We were just wasted. We both didn't want this. Let's just pretend that nothing happened. Besides that you lost your child last week. You have to say that to your parents and to Jay." Sean said.

Emma said goodbye to Sean. They promised to talk to each other soon. Then she drove back to Toronto. First, she went to Jay's home and knocked on his door. Jay opened the door. As he did, he kissed Emma right away and said: "I'm sorry babe. This hole thing just freaked me out." "I'd have to say I'm sorry." Emma started but Jay cut him off, saying: "Come on in." Emma sat on the couch and said: "Jay... I lost our baby." She started to cry. "What? How?" Jay asked as he hugged Emma. "I... I was dancing in a club where we went with Sean and then while dancing I got wasted. I know I should have not done this, but I wanted to forget all my problems, you know? This is all my fault..." Emma said. "Wait, you were with Sean for the whole time?" Jay asked. "Yeah... Why are you asking?" Emma wanted to know. "I was just wondering..." Jay said and remembered the MSN conversation he had with Sean few days ago:

FLASHBACK:

**BadBoy**: Hey Sean!

**WasagaThug**: Hey. Whatcha doing?

**BadBoy**: Besides thinking about Emma? Nothing.

**WasagaThug**: Aww. She has changed you. So you're still together?

**BadBoy**: Your damn right she has changed me. She misses the old Jay. As a matter of fact, I don't know where she is. She ran away.

**BadBoy**: Have you seen her?

**WasagaThug**: Nope. She hasn't visited me. But if she does, I'll tell her to go home.

**BadBoy**: Ok, thanks man. I'll go off now.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I think you should go home. I want to be with you and all, but your parents miss you. They're really freaked out." Jay said. "Yeah, I'm going home. But you stay here. I don't want another fight." Emma demanded. "Ok. Call me soon!" Jay kissed Emma goodbye.

Then he logged on to his computer. Sean was online. The conversation:

**BadBoy**: Why didn't you tell me that Emma was at your place for the whole time?

**WasagaThug**: Because she asked me not to. She needed time, ok. Her words, not mine.

**BadBoy**: Ok. Sry. I freaked out a lil'.

**WasagaThug**: Whatever. I'll go now.

Sean logged off.

Back to Emma:

Emma hesitated at her car. Finally she walked to the door and knocked on it. Spike opened it. "Can I come home?"

**Author's note: Sorry, DaniCalifornia. I couldn't get to this site and I already made the story... But well, she didn't do abortion. She just lost her baby because she was wasted. (A)**


	10. My new home

DaniCalifornia: Aww, it depressed you? So sorry. But I'm good you still like it.

Thanks for all the other reviewers, also. It really means a lot. And I don't say it because it would be nice. I mean it.

So, here comes the 10th chapter:

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: My new home.

"Can I come home?" Emma asked her mom. "Who is it, dear?" Snake came to the door, forgetting to wipe away the lipstick marks. "Sorry to interrupt." Emma said sarcastically. Spike blushed and said: "Come in, dear." Emma walked in. Manny was busy with Jack, but when she saw Emma, she hugged her and said: "Ok, this is the second time when you ran away. So how's your baby? You still have it, right?" "Of course she has the baby." Snake said. "Emma, of course you can come home. I am sorry that I yelled at Jay and you. But now that you're pregnant, I have to let you go. You're free to start living with him." Snake said. "Where were you all the time? Jay worried about you." Manny asked.

Emma sat on the couch and tried to hold back her tears. "I was at Sean's." She answered and started to cry. "Em, what is it? What's wrong?" Spike asked. "I… I was at a party 2 weeks ago. I danced to Sean and I got wasted, though I said to myself that it won't happen. And then… I lost my baby. I lost Jay's baby! Why did I do that? Why is this all happening? I hate myself. I killed my own baby! Ok, it wasn't wanted but still…" Emma cried. "Oh Emma!" Manny hugged her friend. After that, Spike said: "But Jay talked to Sean few days ago. Why didn't Sean tell to Jay that you were there?" "Because I asked him not to. I needed to be away from you all. It's hard to say this to you all, but I felt suffocated. Everyone in here always yelled. I had enough of this." Emma answered.

"I'll go back to Jay's home now. To my new home. I'll come visit you tomorrow. I have to take my things anyway." Emma said. "Em, please don't go! You're 17!" her mom begged. "Mom, I'll come here every day I can. I won't leave you. I won't leave Manny. I won't even leave Snake… I won't leave my dad." Emma said. "Yeah, you're saying it now. But when some months pass by, you won't visit us this often anymore." Snake said. "Come on! You are my family. Besides, we live in the same city. I would never leave my mom." Emma said. "Ok then. Go, before I will hold you back." Spike said and hugged Emma. "This is no goodbye. We live in the same city. Even if I wouldn't want to see you, I still would. We live in the same neighborhood, also." Emma said, "Ok, bye then! I'll see you tomorrow at school, Manny. And you too, dad."

She went back to Jay's home. _Ok, it's not "Jay's home", anymore. It's MY home, now. Stop thinking "Jay's home". Em, you're weird._ She laughed when she was driving to her new home. She walked in to his new home. "Hey babe. I thought you'll stay there." Jay said. "No. I will always come back to you." Emma said and kissed Jay.

**Author's note: Ok, this was the 10th chapter. How did you like it? I also wanted to ask, if I will stop this now or will I go further. Because I have ideas. But if you think this is the perfect end, then I have no reason to continue, have I. So, 2 choices: This is the end, or things will get a little complicated for Jay & Emma. Please review the answer. And don't think it's no reason to review, that I will stop even if you want this to continue. If you want this to continue, I will continue it, because I have some ideas.**


	11. It's not over yet

Ok, I know that only very few persons have reviewed the question what I asked in chapter 10, but I HAVE to write. :D Yup, I'm weird. I can't hold back my ideas, so there will be no happy ending. At least not yet.

Ok guys (and girls), here's the new chapter:

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: It's not over yet.

2 months later, Emma began to have morning sicknesses. Emma began to worry. _What if I'm pregnant?_ _What if it's Sean's? What will I do? I was such a fool! Damn it, Emma, you cannot be pregnant by Sean! _Emma thought one morning, after puking. Jay was worried, also. She thought that may-be Emma is going through bulimia, again. "Em, be honest with me. Why are you puking? You are skinny enough." Jay asked, walking to the bathroom. "No, I'm not a bulimic. Think about something else." Emma huffed, walking out of the bathroom. _Why is she so furious with me? What did I do, again? Wait… May-be she's pregnant? Or may-be she's just ill. _Jay thought. "Emma! Emma, wait!" Jay exclaimed when Emma was about to walk out of the house to go to school. She stopped. "Em, are you pregnant?" Jay asked. "I don't know yet. I will buy the pregnancy test after school." Emma said. "Ok." Jay kissed Emma. "I have to go now." Emma pulled away and drove to school.

When it was lunch time, Emma ate a little and then stormed to the bathroom. When she was done puking, Manny, who came after Emma, asked: "Are you a bulimic, again?" "Why the hell does everyone think I'm a bulimic?" Emma yelled. Liberty, who washed her hands, looked at Emma. "I'm not, okay? I think I'm pregnant." Emma said. Manny's and Liberty's mouths dropped wide open when Emma said that. "What?" Emma asked, walking out of the room to go to pick up her bag and then go to the next class. "Em, you're pregnant?" Manny asked. "I don't know yet. May-be I am, may-be I'm not." Emma answered, "I will go to apothecary after school to buy a pregnancy test." "Ok… So, how did Jay took this?" Manny asked. "I don't know… He found out today and I had to come to school so we didn't have any chance to talk about this." Emma answered. "But it still is Jay's, right?" Manny asked. Though Manny didn't know what happened between Sean and Emma while Emma was there, Emma was still Sean's ex-girlfriend. Emma looked at Manny and said: "I… I don't know, Manny." "What? Jay isn't the only one who you have sexed? What exactly happened between you and Sean while you were there, Emma?" Manny asked. Emma didn't answer anything.

She took her bag and walked to the nurse's office. "Hi… Do you have pregnancy tests here?" Emma asked the school nurse. "Sorry, we don't." The nurse answered. "Ok then." Emma walked out of the office and began to walk out of school, when Manny grabbed her arm and asked: "Where are you going?" "I think I'm not the only one who has ditched school because of her pregnancy" Emma said and walked to her car. She ran into Snake. _Great! Now I can't go anywhere! Why did I have to run into my dad? _Emma thought when Snake asked: "Where are you going, Emma?" "I'm going to the apothecary, because this school doesn't have pregnancy tests in the nurse's office." Emma said. "Pregnancy tests? Em, you're pregnant?" Snake was surprised. "I may be. But I have no chance to find out if I can't go to the apothecary." Emma said sarcastically. "Ok, you may go. I'll talk to the principal myself." Snake let Emma go. "Yeah, I hope it'll be only a talk" Emma huffed and drove away.

Emma bought a pregnancy test and went to her old home. _I hope mom's home._ Emma hoped when she went to the door. It wasn't locked, so Spike was home. Emma walked in and Spike, who was feeding Jack, asked: "Em, you scared me! What are you doing here? It's only 12.45, the school hasn't finished yet." "I know." Emma huffed, showing Spike the pregnancy test. "Oh…" Spike mumbled. "I'll go to the bathroom." Emma said. When she was waiting, Spike asked: "What will you do, if it's positive?" "I don't know." Emma said.

When time was up, Emma showed her mom that it's positive. "Damn it, this can't be true! It can't!" Emma yelled and ran to the basement, which was now Manny's room. Spike went after her and asked: "Why are you so upset this time? Last time, you were calm." "Because it's not Jay's! I had sex with Jay a month ago! But I felt sick then, also! It's Sean's, ok? Sean's! We got wasted!" Emma cried. "It's Sean's?" Spike's mouth dropped when she heard that. "Yes!" Emma yelled. "Honey, calm down. Explain it to Jay." Spike tried to calm her daughter. "Explain? He'll kill me!" Emma yelled and ran out of the house. Spike went back to Jack.

Emma drove and drove and drove, crying. Again, she went to Wasaga Beach without noticing it. She didn't want to bother Sean this time, so she went to the beach. But Sean was there, also. "Why aren't you at school?" Emma asked Sean. "Because I have problems. You've been crying again. What happened to you, this time?" Sean asked Emma. "Wanna know what happened? Ok, I'll tell you. Two months ago I was here, also. Dancing with my EX-boyfriend and getting wasted. We went back to his house at 3AM. We were both totally wasted. And in the morning, when I woke up, I was in my EX-boyfriend's bed! And totally naked! And yeah, he probably used a condom, but it broke or slipped off! And you know what, I'm pregnant, again! And this time, not by JAY! No, by Sean Cameron!" Emma yelled. Everyone who was near them, looked at Emma like she's a psycho. Sean's mouth dropped and he looked at Emma in silence. "What will we do?" Emma asked. "Uh… I don't know, Emma… Explain it to Jay." Sean suggested. "You too? Do you really think he'll forgive me? He'll kill me!" Emma yelled crying.

"But you have to tell him. What if that girl or boy will look just like me?" Sean asked. "Ok… I'll tell him. Bye." Emma said and drove back to Toronto. When she got back, it was already 5pm. She went to the dot, where Jay worked because he just got fired from his last job.

"Hey Jay. Give me a diet coke." Emma said and kissed Jay. "Ok, here you are. I'll pay myself." Jay said, giving Emma a diet coke, "I have to work for an hour and then I'll come home." "Ok, see ya there." Emma drove to home. She was bored, so she went to a room, where Jay kept his old stuff. Emma opened a box and saw tons of Playboy magazines. _Ooh la la! _ Emma laughed. She closed that box and walked around the room. She found some photos where Jay was little. _Aww, he was so cute. _Emma thought, _but this child inside of me doesn't look like Jay. It will look like… Sean. _She went out of the room to the living room. She logged in to the computer. Alex was online. Conversation:

GreenyPeace: Hey Alex, how's university?

NotGurly: shrugs how's Jay?

GreenyPeace: He got fired from his job. He works at the dot now…

NotGurly: Ok. Everything cool?

GreenyPeace: No… I'm pregnant…

NotGurly: Whoa. How's Jay taking it?

GreenyPeace: Dunno. He'll come home soon so we can talk then.

NotGurly: Ok. How 'bout you? U ok with that?

GreenyPeace: No… Because it's not Jay's.

NotGurly: WHAT? So, who's the real daddy?

GreenyPeace: U don't wanna know.

NotGurly: Oh yes I do.

GreenyPeace: Ok… It's Sean's.

NotGurly: WHAT? Have u told Sean?

GreenyPeace: Yeh. I was in Wasaga today.

NotGurly: What 'bout Jay? Does he know?

GreenyPeace: What do u think? Of course not! I'm going to tell him when he gets home.

"You don't have to tell me. I just found out." Jay said, "I guess you didn't hear me when I got home."

GreenyPeace: GTG! Jay's here. I didn't hear him and he read what we talked! Bye!

NotGurly: Jay, don't kill her! She made a mistake!

Emma logged off. Jay slapped Emma, yelling: "Who's the slut now?" "Jay… Please… We were wasted!" Emma stuttered. "Get out! Go to your Sean!" Jay yelled. Emma ran out of the house, crying. She ran to her old home and knocked on the door. When Snake opened the door, Emma hugged him because she thought it was her mom. "Whoa, Emma! What's wrong?" Snake asked. "I'm pregnant, that's what's wrong! By Sean!" Emma yelled, crying. She ran to the basement, hoping Manny was there. "Em, what's wrong?" Manny asked, hugging Emma. "It's not Jay's. It's Sean's. And Jay found out while I was talking to Alex. He yelled at me to get out." Emma cried.

"So what will you do now?" Manny asked. "I don't know. I guess I have to go and try to explain Jay what happened." Emma said. "I'll come with you." Manny said and they walked to Jay's home. They walked in and found Jay smoking and watching TV. Emma didn't say anything about smoking. She just said: "Jay… Let me explain." Jay didn't answer anything. "We were wasted. We got home at 3 in the morning, both totally wasted. We didn't know what we're doing. We didn't want to do it. I didn't want to cheat on you." Emma said.

"Jay, Emma made a mistake. You've made tons of them. Just forgive her." Manny said. "I didn't think you'll bring the school slut with you." Jay smirked. Emma slapped Jay and said: "I think you misunderstood one thing. She WAS the school slut." "Oh, sorry. Just one question, Emma: Why the hell did you even get wasted?" Jay asked. "Well, you should be the last one to ask me this. I wanted to forgot all the problems. And I'm not the only one, who has done that." Emma answered sarcastically. "Ok-ok. Of course I will forgive you. I don't have anything but you and this house. But what about your child? Doesn't Sean want him?" Jay asked. "No. He wants us together." Emma answered. "Ok then." Jay said and kissed Emma. "Em, I'll go now. See ya tomorrow at school!" Manny said and went back to her home.

**Author's note: Yup, I will not stop this story. I have too many ideas. I hope you liked this. I know I enjoyed writing this. I'll get the next chapter up soon.**


	12. I'm so sorry!

DaniCalifornia: I replied you this, but I wanted to say this to other readers, also. I was thinking about that Jay should beat up Sean. But in some reason, I didn't write it.

So, here comes the new chapter:

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: "I'm so sorry!"

9 months later, Emma gave birth to her child. The baby died during the birth.

Emma was still in the hospital. It had been 2 days since she gave birth. Nobody could cheer her up. Jay, knowing 2 ladies who always goofed around, called Paige and Alex. For Jay's luck, Paige and Alex were already in Toronto.

Paige and Alex arrived in the hospital at 10am. Emma was already up. Manny was in her cubicle (Ok, I'm Estonian, so I really don't know how that hospital room, where people are in, is in English. Forgive me) to force Emma to eat. Emma didn't have strength to argue with Manny so she ate.

"Yo Lexi." Jay said. "Hey. So, what do you want us to do? Do we have to wear clown costumes?" Alex joked. "No. Actually, you're not so good at this. Paige is better." Jay smirked. "Better at what?" Paige asked. "Cheering everybody up. Emma hasn't spoken in 2 days. They only thing she does, is sleeping, eating and crying. Oh, and she does say hi and goodbye. But nothing else." Jay answered.

"Ok, let me try. Is she up yet?" Paige asked. "Yeah. She's eating. Manny's with her" Jay said. "Ok. We need to get her out of here. Just for today. Then she can sleep and eat more, when the doctors want. But right now, I wanna talk to her doctor." Paige demanded. "I'm right here." the doctor said. "Can we please take her out today? She needs some fresh air and some shopping." Paige pleaded. "No." The doctor answered. "C'mon! Do you know how boring it is to be in the same room for days?" Alex asked with an attitude. "But Emma's not healthy yet. She needs counseling." The doctor said. "No, she doesn't. She needs some time with her friends. She needs shopping. She needs something that will cheer her up. Please, please, please, please, let her out. Just for this one day." Paige pleaded. "Ok. But get her back by at least 8pm." The doctor finally warmed up. "Thanks!" Paige said.

Then Paige and Alex went to Emma. "Hey." Emma greeted them in dull voice. "Ok, princess, put your clothes on. Coz we are going shopping." Alex demanded. "Are you two crazy? The doctor won't let me go out." Emma laughed. "See, we already made you laugh. Now, listen to this. We pleaded that doctor for so long, that he finally gave up. So you're coming." Paige said. "No. I don't want to." Emma said. "Yes, you do. Now put some clothes on, if you don't want to come with this thingy." Alex said. "Em, they're right. Let's have some fun." Manny convinced Emma. "Fun? Are you living in the past or something? My child is dead. Not very special occasion to have fun." Emma said angrily. "No, you're the one who's living in the past. Ok, we're all very sad that you lost your child. You can't help it. But you can shop." Alex said.

Emma finally warmed up and got dressed. She took her purse and they went towards Alex's car. "I'll wait here." Jay said. They went to the mall.

8 hours later, it was 7pm. They went back to the hospital. Emma was totally different. They shopped, went to the cinema, ate, shopped some more and now they were back in the hospital. "Hey babe!" Jay greeted Emma. Emma just kissed Jay. "Whoa! What did you exactly do to her?" Jay questioned Alex and Paige when Emma was back in her cubicle. "Nothing special. Just shopped, went to the cinema, ate, shopped some more. And that's it." Paige answered. "Anyway, thanks for comin'." Jay said. "Anytime. See ya!" Paige said and the 2 girls went back to their car.

On the next morning, the doctor walked in. "Emma, you're free to go home. If you have problems, call to this counselor." The doctor said, giving Emma a little piece of paper, what had a number on it. "Ok. Thanks." Emma said.

Emma went back to Jay's and her home. When Emma was watching TV, something came to her mind. "Jay, we haven't told Sean!" she exclaimed. "Then call him." Jay said. "No. I'm going to Wasaga." Emma said. "No. I won't let you. He'll take advantage of you, again." Jay was getting a little angry. "What? How can you say that?" Emma was upset, "Fine. Come with me, then."

They began to drive to Wasaga. 2 hours later, Jay pulled his car in front of Sean's house. Jay got out, Emma couldn't move. "Tell him by yourself. I can't tell him." Emma said. Jay rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. Sean opened it. "Yo Cameron." Jay said. "Why are you here? I see Emma already has her child." Sean said looking at Emma who still sat in the car. "See, that's the problem. She doesn't have her child because she lost it while she was giving the birth." Jay said. "What?" Sean exclaimed and went towards Jay's car. He opened the passenger's seat door and hugged Emma. Emma started crying. "Shh. Don't cry. It was my fault, anyway. I was the one who made you pregnant in the first place." Sean said.

Emma and Sean talked for a while and then Jay and Emma drove back to Toronto.

**Author's note: Ok, this was the 12th chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review. **


	13. College

Thanks for the reviews.

So, let's get to another chapter:

---------------------------------------

Chapter 13: College

One week later, Emma went to College. Everyone said to her that it's too early, but she didn't want to think about what had just happened.

Ok, let me tell you what month it is. It's November and Emma finished Degrassi in June.

She still got into the college, even though the teachers said that it'll be easier to pass this year, because she didn't have everything what she needed for the exam, anyway. But she said that she'll try.

Every morning, when Jay drove Emma to the college, because Emma's car didn't work, he looked at Emma, worrying. Emma didn't have that graceful walk anymore. Her voice was dull and she looked tired. Her skin was pale. But Emma said that everything's fine. She researched the stuff every evening and night.

Now it was Jay's time to miss something what was gone. He missed the old Emma who was sarcastic and proud, thinking that she's always right. Emma who had her opinion on something and no-one couldn't change it. _Well, she's still stubborn. Why the hell does she go to that college? She's killing herself. _Jay thought one day when he was working at the dot.

Yes, he was still working there. He had a little break to eat. His cell phone rang. "Yeah? ... Wait, what? ... No! ... "Where? Ok, I'll be right there, I just have to switch someone to my shift." Jay said and called to Spinner, who was also working there. "Spinner, you? ... Listen, I know we're not exactly friends or anything, but I need you at the dot right now... Emma's in the hospital, I need you to take my shift... Ok, thanks man, I'll wait until you'll get here. So come quick!" Jay put his cell phone away and waited for Spinner.

When Spinner came, Jay rushed to the hospital. "Hey, you, tell me where is Emma Nelson?" Jay asked in hurry. "On the floor 4, room number 402." The woman in the information table answered after looking to her computer. Jay rushed to the elevator, but it had just closed. He decided to take the stairs. When he got there, Spike was inside of Emma's room. Emma was awake but still weak. "Hey Em." Jay tried to kiss Emma, but she pulled away. "She's going through a hard time. She wrote it here, you can read." Spike said, giving Jay the paper.

_Mom, where's Jay? I want to see him._

_It all came back. Even that Jordan thing back in the seventh grade. And the shooting. Jay giving me STD. Losing my first child. Losing my second child. Why is this happening? I want this to end, mom!_

_How do you know it will end? You don't know anything. You don't know how it feels. Losing 2 babies. Why me? Ok, one was Sean's, but still! Jay was cool with that in the end. I hate myself. Everything's fucked up. Why is this happening to me?_

_And why am I having flashbacks from the shooting? I just wanted to forget it all! That's why I went to the college._

_No! I don't need some stupid counselor who thinks she/he knows everything! I need someone who will understand what happened to me! But I don't have anyone like this!_

Jay put away the paper and looked at Emma. She had fallen asleep. "What Jordan thing?" Jay asked. "Oh yeah, you don't know. During the summer before the seventh grade, he met this boy in the internet. They met and it came out that he wasn't a boy, he was a cyber stalker. But Emma wasn't raped." Spike answered, looking at Emma. "Oh." Jay got an idea, "I have an idea. For that Jordan thing, we will bring Paige. For the shooting, we will bring Sean, Toby and Jimmy. For STD, there's me, Amy and Alex. Although I don't know if I can find Amy. And for losing a child, we will bring Craig. And may-be Manny. So she could talk to someone who has gone through the things she has." "Ok, call to those people and get them here as soon as possible." Spike said.

First, he called Paige. "Paige? Major crisis here. We need you to talk about rape. Tell Alex that she needs to talk about STD... Emma fell apart... I will explain when you get here. So when can you come to Toronto? ... You are in Toronto? Ok, tomorrow at 5pm in the same hospital where Emma was before. Floor 4, room 402. See ya here!"

Then he called to Amy. He still had her cell phone number. "Hi. This Amy's cell phone? ... Sorry." _Wrong number. She must've changed it. So Amy's out. _Jay took Emma's cell phone and called to Manny. "Hi, Jay here. Major crisis here. But I don't think you can exactly help... I need Toby's, Craig's and Jimmy's cell phones, if it's possible... Ok, let me write them down... Thanks."

He called to Toby, Craig and Jimmy. Everyone could come. There was only Sean left. "Yo Cameron. Emma fell apart. I need you to talk about the shooting... I'll tell you when you get here. So tomorrow, 5pm in the Central hospital. Floor 4, room 402. See ya soon."

"Ok, everyone's coming except Amy. And I think that'll be the best, anyway." Jay said. Emma started to scream. She was still in sleep. Spike and Jay calmed her down. Emma woke up, crying. She grabbed the pen and wrote:

_Rick. I saw him. He shot me._

Jay hugged Emma.

On the next day, at 5pm, everybody who Jay invited, were there. Jay explained everything in the corridor. They got some chairs from the corridor so they all could sit somewhere. At least the room Emma was in was pretty big.

_Jay, what are they doing here?_

Emma wrote. "Just listen to them. You don't have to talk anything, if you don't want to. But if you do, you can write or talk, whatever's better for you." Jay said. Spike and Jay left the room.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked. _At least she talks now. _Paige thought. Out loud she said: "Jay told us about your flashbacks. We want to help you go through this." "How?" Emma asked. "Everyone will talk about they're experience. I will talk about rape, though it never happened too you. Jimmy, Sean and Toby will talk about the shooting." Paige stopped for a minute, because Emma almost jumped when Paige said the word "shooting". She continued: "Alex is here to talk about STD. And Craig will talk about losing a child." "No. I don't want to listen to this. Don't talk about this. Please." Emma cried.

"But Emma, why did you keep it all inside? There was no need for that." Paige asked. "Yeah. You never talked about Jordan again." Toby mentioned. "And about that shooting. You swallowed it all and made us believe that you're ok. But you weren't." Paige said. Those words made Emma cry even more. "Just get out! I don't want to talk about these things! And my decision's final." Emma yelled at them, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like this. But please, just leave. I really don't want to talk about this."

"But I do. You know, when I was raped, I saw nightmares every single night. And though you weren't really raped, I'm pretty sure that you saw nightmares, also. But you just kept it quiet. No-one needs to know, huh? And when I saw Hazel crying, because Jimmy was in coma, I was devastated. I didn't know what to do. Everyone was mourning. Everyone except you. You made us believe that you're ok. And about losing a child. You should've stayed in the hospital for at least a week. You weren't ok. Ok, me and Alex took you shopping and all, but we really thought you were over it. Yes, it was kinda our fault, also. And to keep these things away from you, you started the college. But it was too much for you. And so you're here again. And it's only your fault. Sorry, but it is." Paige said.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW IT ALREADY? EVERYTHING YOU'RE SAYING IS TRUE, OK? BUT I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!" Emma yelled. _This is too hard. Why won't they just LEAVE ME ALONE? _Jay came in. He heard Emma's yelling to the corridor. "What's wrong?" Jay asked Emma, wiping away her tears. "You told them to come here, didn't you? Now tell them to leave!" Emma demanded. "Go to the corridor. I'll be right there." Jay said and everybody went out.

"Emma, they are your friends. And they want to help you. You wrote that you don't know anyone who has been in the same situations you have. And so I thought about everything what's happened to you and gathered them here. I wanted to help you." Jay said. "Well, I don't need help." Emma said angrily. "Whatever." Jay mumbled and went outside to the corridor. "I guess this won't lead us to anything. She will not talk. Sorry that you all had to come here for no reason." Jay said. "It's ok." Jimmy said. They all said goodbye and leaved. "Spike, I really thought this will help." Jay apologized. "I know you did." Spike answered and called Snake.

**Author's note: So, this was the thirteenth chapter. Wow, I'm getting so far already. I hope you all liked it. I know it ended really weird. I'll get the new chapter up soon (hopefully because now I have school and my math teacher is CRAZY!)**


	14. Girls just wanna have fun

So, things will get a little complicated for Emma. As you already read, Emma has a breakdown and she really doesn't care very much. Thank you all for the reviews. I'm happy that at least someone reviews my story. Lol.

So, here comes the new chapter:

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Girls just wanna have fun.

Spike called Snake: "Hey. Nothing helps." "Ok, I'll be right there." Snake hung up and went to the hospital.

_I have to get out of here. I can't do this anymore. I want to have some fun. I want to get out of this place. I've had enough of everyone yelling around me. I've had enough of everyone worrying about me. I'll get lost tonight. – _Emma thought. "Hey Em," Snake came in, "Look, Emma. You need a therapist to help you" "Whatever" Emma said. "Ok. Tomorrow the therapist will come at 12pm. We will go home tonight with mom, ok. Jay will stay here." Snake said. "Bye." Emma said. _I'm so outta here._

At midnight, she got dressed. Then she sneaked to the first floor and jumped out of the window. She went to the ravine. "Hey cutie. Looking for a mate?" some guy asked Emma. "Ya free?" Emma smiled. The guy nodded and they went to the van. After some time, Emma got out of the van, wearing 2 bracelets. Emma wandered out, thinking where she could stay for night, until she bumped into some man.

"Hi. What is a lady like you doing in the street at 3am in the morning?" The guy asked. "Kinda kicked out, actually," Emma laughed, "D'you know where I could stay for night?" "Yeah, I do. My girlfriend's got a big house. I'll drive you there." The guy said. When they arrived, Emma thought – _Oh no…_ She went towards the door, where the guy was already talking. "Ok, sure. I'll take her." Emma recognized the voice. "Emma? Is that you?" Manny asked.

**Author's note: Ok, I know this was VERY short. But I already have handwritten the next chapter, so the next chapter will be up today, also. Ok, hope you liked this. Kinda short, I know.**


	15. What has happened to you, Emma?

Ok, this will be longer, as I promised. Thanks for the reviews, although right now I don't have any reviews for the 14th chapter. Right now: when I'm writing this. But I hope they will come. ;)

So, here comes the 15th chapter:

----------------------------------------

Chapter 15: "What has happened to you, Emma?"

"Emma, is that you?" Manny asked in surprise. "I'll go now…" the guy said and kissed Manny. "See ya tomorrow, sweetie!" he exclaimed from his car before driving away. "Manny…" Emma mumbled. They went in. "What are you doing here?" Manny asked, "And those bracelets… You were at the ravine! Em, you should be in the hospital!" "Manny, I'll go to bed, ok. I'm kinda weak…" Emma said. "No! We're taking you to the hospital!" Em, it's 3am!" Manny said. Emma collapsed. "Emma!" Manny exclaimed and called Jay: "Hey… Yes, she's here… Tell the doctors that she collapsed. I'll drive her to the hospital. See ya there!"

When Emma woke up, it was 11am. "What are these!" Jay yelled when he saw that Emma was awake. "What?" Emma asked. "I asked what these are?" Jay yelled again, showing the bracelets to Emma. "Why are you always yelling at me? I've had it, ok? I wanted to have fun. I was tired of everyone yelling around me. I was tired of everyone worrying about me!" Emma said. "But baby, what are we supposed to do, when you have a major breakdown? And then, suddenly, you hit the ravine to have _fun_?" Jay said. "I just want to be treated normally!" "Ok. But now, you have 45 minutes till the therapist comes. Eat before she comes." Jay said, giving her a plate with sandwiches. "Ok…" Emma started to eat.

At 12pm, the therapist walked in. "I'll go now." Jay leaved the room. "Hi Emma. How are you doing?" she asked. Emma showed the therapist her bracelets. "When did you get these?" she asked. "Last night. From the ravine." Emma said. "Last night? I thought you were in the hospital." The therapist was confused. "I was. But I sneaked out." Emma said. "Why did you come back, then?" she asked. "Coz my friend's boyfriend took me to my friend and she took me back here." Emma answered.

"What diseases exactly have you been diagnosed to?" the therapist asked. "Um… gonorrhea, eating disorder and I'm pretty sure I have gonorrhea, again." Emma asked. "But what else has happened to you?" she asked. "I was nearly raped by a cyber stalker, but my step-dad and my mom arrived at the right time so it didn't happen. Then I saw the school shooting, which ended with the shooter's death. One boy is in a wheelchair because of that shooting. And I have lost two babies. And I guess that's it." Emma answered.

"Ok…" The therapist mumbled, writing down what Emma told her. "I heard that yesterday you yelled at your friends to leave, while they were trying to help you. Why did you do that?" the therapist asked. "Because I didn't want to talk about these things. And can you leave, also? It's uncomfortable. I'm not crazy or anything, ok. I'm just stressed because I have lost 2 babies in one and a half year, and I also started college. I will take this year off, ok. Just leave." Emma said.

"As you wish." The therapist said and left. _Gosh! I hate therapists! _–Emma thought. "I didn't get anything, really. Just what has happened to you and what diseases. But nothing else. She wanted me to leave so I did." The therapist said to Jay, Spike and Snake, "And get her checked out for gonorrhea, again." "Yeah we will." Snake said.

"Ok, why did you kick HER out?" Jay asked 5 minutes later. "BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THERAPISTS! AND SHE WAS ASKING ALL THOSE QUESTIONS!" Emma yelled. "Shh. Not so loud." Snake said, "I'll get the doctor here so he can take that gonorrhea test."

"We'll tell you the answers tomorrow." The doctor said before leaving. "Ok." Spike said. "So, how are you, Em?" Spike asked. "As usual. Hoping that I'll get out of here _soon._" Emma answered. "May-be you can come home tomorrow. I'll talk to the doctor." Spike said. "Did I miss something? _Come _home?" Emma was confused. "I think it's better if you'll come home for some time, honey." Spike said. Emma looked at Jay and said: "No. I want to be with Jay."

"Jay can come, also." Spike said. Emma looked at Jay, again. "Uh… I think I'll pass…" Jay laughed. "C'mon Jay!" Emma pleaded. "No. No way I'm living with my ex-teacher and my girlfriend's mom and brother. No way. We can meet every day, anyway. So you can go there for a month and then you can come home." Jay said. "Ugh… Ok then." Emma said.

On the next day, Emma found out that she doesn't have gonorrhea, which was a surprise for her. Then she got to go home. "Why can't I go with Jay?" Emma asked. "I don't want to insult Jay or anything, but I can take care of you in the best way. I'm your mother, Emma." Spike said. "Ok-ok. Got it. Let's go then." Emma said.

**Author's note: Ok, I guess this was the 15th chapter. Hope you all liked it. PLEASE! Review. **


	16. Clubbing

FindMeBroken: Thanks for the advise. I'll try to write like that, so if you have some other ideas, tell me.

And to everyone else: If you have some ideas or some criticism about my writing, please tell it to me, because my first language is not English and I don't know everything about English. And if I have little mistakes, like "I" should me "It" or something, then yeah… My keyboard sucks. :D

Just tell me how can I write it more clearly, if there are some problems. I won't take it as an insult or anything.

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's the new chapter:

--------------------------------

Chapter 16: Clubbing.

A year had passed by. It was October. Emma had started the college. She was already 18. Everything seemed to be perfect. But actually, it wasn't. Emma and Jay had so many fights because of that college. Emma didn't go out anymore. She just studied. And that made Jay crazy. He was actually getting back to his old habit: The Ravine.

One day after another fight, Jay said he's going to a walk. Emma spied on him and found out that Jay went to the ravine.

_That's it. Just because I have to study, it doesn't mean that he has to cheat on me. **I'm outta here. **But I can't go because of that. I always run away when something happens. WHAT SHOULD I DO? _–Emma was confused.

She decided to wait for Jay to come home.

"Hi, ravine boy." Emma crossed her arms.

"What do I have to do, then? Huh? I want to have fun. And you won't go to a club with me. Even not on Friday. You want to study and study and study. Even on Friday. That drives me nuts, ok! I'm not like you are. I like to have _fun_!" Jay said, lighting a cigarette.

Emma took the cigarette from Jay's mouth and threw it out of the window. "No smoking in the house." She said.

"See? You're always oh-so-perfect! Just chill! Maybe I am a rebel or something, but at least I know how to have fun!" Jay said.

"Ok…" Emma finally agreed with Jay, "I'm sorry, ok. I just really want to finish the college and I really want to get a decent job."

"C'mon, you know that you don't have to work that hard. My parents are sending us money every month, and you know that." Jay said.

"What if they die? Where will we go then, if we don't have money? Jay, we should think about the future." Emma tried to convince him.

"Yeah-yeah," Jay said, "But now, it's 10pm. And it's Friday. Let's go to some club. When did we last go to a club? It was like ages ago."

"Ok. I'll just change, ok. I refuse to come with my pajamas." Emma went to their bedroom and opened the dresser. She chose a white miniskirt and a red top.

"K, let's go!" Emma said when she was ready.

They went to the club, where some guy started to hit on Emma.

"Hey, back off!" Jay yelled because of the loud music, "She's with me!"

"A year ago, she wasn't." that guy smirked.

Emma looked for that guy and recognized the face. _That's the guy from the ravine! Damn it._

"What?" Jay looked to Emma.

"He's the guy from the ravine. Remember, I went to the ravine last year." Emma yelled to Jay.

"Sorry buddy, she was with me a year ago. She had a breakdown then and that's why she was at the ravine. So, for the second time, back off." Jay yelled.

"Sorry, can't do that." The guy said and started to drag Emma away.

Jay hit him to the stomach and grabbed Emma: "You ok?"

"Jay… What did you do? He's unconscious!" Emma was in shock.

"Let's go." Jay yelled and grabbed Emma before she could answer anything.

"Why did you drag me away? He was unconscious!" Emma asked Jay when they were at home.

"It wasn't that bad." Jay convinced Emma.

5 minutes later, Jay's phone rang.

"Yeah? ... Yeah, Jay here… What? … I have to come to the station because I saved my girlfriend! … Whatever, I'll be there soon…" Jay hung up and said to Emma: "Let's go. Looks like he told the cops."

They went to the police station, where they met the police officer.

"How did he know who I was?" Jay asked.

"He told us what you looked like." The officer answered.

"So what will we do now?" Emma asked.

"You won't do anything. You're boyfriend or whoever he is, will pay some money." The officer answered.

"What? I protected my girlfriend! He would've raped her or something." Jay shouted.

"Sorry. You still hit him. Hard. So, pay 100 dollars, and that's it." The officer said.

"100 dollars. So next time I will let some guy rape my girlfriend?" Jay was angry.

The officer didn't say anything. _Probably he bribed him. _Jay thought while giving the money to the police officer.

**Author's note: So, that was the 16th chapter. Thing will get more interesting, I promise. I have some good ideas (yeah… If you can call them good. Lol). But this chapter was only about that club thing. I'll get the new chapter up soon, since it's the weekend. PLEASE review!**


	17. I want them back!

Ok, thanks for the reviews. PLEASE, it would be nice to have more of them. Even if you hate my story, tell it to me. And if you love my story, tell it to me, also. And also some advise and ideas if you have them.

So, here's the new chapter:

------------------------------------

Chapter 17: "I want them back!"

Emma started to take college a little easier. And Jay started to accept that Emma's in college. They lived a normal life for a while…

… Until Emma got a phone call one day. Her cell phone rang during the lecture.

"Excuse me, can I go outside?" Emma asked the professor.

"3 minutes." The professor answered.

Emma went to the corridor. "Hello? … Yes… No! That's not possible! Tell me that it's not true! … Where is he? … Ok, I'll be right there." Emma hung up and fell on the ground, crying.

When some minutes passed by, one of her college friends came to the corridor.

"Em, what's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"Tell the professor that I have to go to the hospital, ok." Emma said while dialing Jay's number.

"Ok, but what's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"Just tell him that, Nessa!" Emma cried. "Jay? Can you come here? We need to go to the hospital… I'll tell you when you're here. Just come quick!" Emma hung up and went outside.

10 minutes later, Jay was there with his civic.

"What's wrong baby?" Jay asked when Emma was inside.

"They're dead. My parents are dead!" Emma cried.

Jay comforted Emma for a while and then they drove to the hospital.

"But is Jack ok? Why is he here?" Jay asked.

"He's ok. They just wanted to check if he's in a shock or something." Emma said, while they going to the 2nd floor.

Jay looked at Emma. She was barely hanging on. Tears went down her cheeks. She cried all the time and Jay didn't know what to do. _Why am I so stupid? I don't know how to really comfort her. Her parents meant so much for her. _–Jay thought.

When they got to Jack's room, the doctor said: "He's in a shock, but it's not that bad. I'm surprised that he didn't get hurt. Only some bruises and scars."

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"A car accident. But the last part of the car didn't crash into anything so that's why your brother's alive." The doctor answered, "You can go home with him."

Emma and Jay looked at each other, when the doctor left. So what's going to happen now? We have a 5-year-old boy and we have to take care of him… They both thought.

"Let's go, Emma." Jay said, holding Jack.

"Are you ok with this?" Emma sobbed.

"Honey, he's your brother. Of course I'm ok with this." Jay said and hugged Emma.

They went home and told Jack that they'll pick up some things from the other house.

Emma went through the stuff what was in her old home. Jay was taking the pieces of Jack's bed to his car. After some time of hesitation, Emma went to her parents' room. She saw some family pictures and the next thing she knew was that she was crying in her mom's bed. _Why did this happen to me? Why now? I want them back! They can't be dead! _

"Em, honey." Jay hugged Emma.

"I want them back! They can't be dead!" Emma cried, still in Jay's arms.

After some time, Emma took some of Jack's toys and clothes. Then they went back.

"Are mommy and daddy in heaven now?" Jack asked.

Emma looked at Jay and answered: "Yes."

"Come with me, I'll show you where your room will be." Jay said, taking the pieces of Jack's bed to a free room upstairs.

Emma looked at the time: 1pm. She decided to make lunch, to keep herself busy. Jack was watching TV. When Jay finished with the bed, he came downstairs.

"I thought we'll go eat at the dot or something." Jay said.

"I'm not paralyzed. I can make dinner." Emma said.

"C'mon Emma, you're exhausted. Let's go out." Jay tried to convince her.

"No! I want to keep myself busy, ok?" Emma cried.

"Em…" Jay hugged her, "Ok then. But for dinner, we'll go out."

When they were finished with lunch, Emma decided to go to her old home, again.

"I can come with you, Em." Jay said.

"No. I wanna go alone. And don't let Jack watch TV all the time, ok." Emma kissed Jay and walked out of the house.

While she was reading her old diary, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Emma picked up her phone.

"Hey, Em, Sean here." Sean said.

"Hey…" Emma mumbled back.

"You wanna go to a party with Jay tonight at my house?"

"No. It's not a good time…" Emma answered, starting to cry.

"What's wrong? Em, why are you crying?"

"Because… Because my parents died."

"What? Em, I'm so sorry. But is your brother ok?"

"Yeah, he'll live with us now." Emma answered.

"Ok, I guess I won't bother you anymore. Bye." Sean hung up.

Emma continued to read her old diary:

_Dear diary,_

_My life sucks. I just found out that my mom is dating my teacher. This is so… What if they will get married? I'm gonna die then. My mom and my teacher? This cannot be happening!_

_Emma._

Emma put the diary into her purse. _I can't believe how many stuff I left here… And how many stuff Manny did… I have to call her…_

**Author's note: So… Hated it? Loved it? Review please! I'll get the next chapter up soon. (hopefully.)**


	18. The cottage

Hm... Have I got reviews? Not so many, I think. PLEASE review. I'm begging you to tell me what you think.

So, the next chapter:

---------------------------

Chapter 18: The cottage

2 weeks after, there was a funeral for both, Snake and Spike. There weren't too many people. The teachers of Degrassi, Joey, Caitlin, Lucy and other Spike's and Snake's friends from Degrassi high. Craig, Manny, Sean and other Emma's friends. Then Spike's co-workers. And Spike's and Snake's other friends.

After the funeral, Emma had a breakdown. She only cried and cried and cried. Jack was with his grandparents. Jay didn't really know what to do. He hadn't lost somebody like that. He tried to comfort Emma as much as he could.

But Emma kept to herself. Even though Jay suggested her to take a week or two of from college, Emma didn't listen to him. She kept waking up in the mornings and then going to the college. Jay had no clue what to do.

A week after the funeral, Jay wanted to talk to Emma.

"So shoot, I have a lot of work to do." Emma said.

"Yeah… That's what I wanted to talk about." Jay said.

"Jay, I'm fine, ok!" Emma said.

"No, Em, you're not. Do you want to get another mental breakdown? That's what's going to happen, if you won't take time off! You need to mourn and you need to do this by yourself. Go to that forest cottage where I once took you at Christmas. I still have it." Jay demanded, giving her the key.

"But Jay! I have to finish this year! I _want _to finish!" Emma argued.

"No. You need to be by yourself. You need to forget the college. You need to forget everything. You will go to that college. And you will not take any textbooks or booklets with you, is that clear? I'm worried about you, Emma!" Jay demanded.

"Ok. You're right. I know you are. But it's too hard." Emma confessed.

"You know, I have no clue what you're going through. So you have to do this on your own. Take this key and go. I fixed your car, also. That repairman didn't show up." Jay said.

"Ok. I'll go." Emma said.

She took some of her stuff and said goodbye to Jay. She promised to be back after a week, but Jay said that she can stay longer. They kissed goodbye and Emma went to her car. She started it and then took off to the cottage.

She turned on the radio station and began to laugh. _This can't be possible. They're still playing that song? Oh my gosh. _Emma thought as she listened the song "Listen to your heart". She decided to turn to some other station.

**Author's note: Ok, this is actually pretty funny. In this story, Emma mourns Snake. And in my other story (Barely hanging on), she wants her to die. Today's chapter was kinda short, coz my mom wants me to go to sleep. Lol. And I'm tired, also. I'll update soon. REVIEW!**


	19. A visit to the hospital

So, here's the new chapter. PS: Thanks for the reviews.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: A visit to the hospital.

After a week of being in the cottage, where Emma finally found some peace, she decided to go back. On the way back to Toronto, she turned to another way.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Is Shane McKay still in this hospital? … Ok, I'd like to visit him today… Maybe at 5pm? … Ok, Thanks. Bye." Emma hung up.

When she got there, she felt guilt. She hadn't visited his dad in over a year. She went upstairs and opened the door. Her dad was knitting.

"Emma!" Shane exclaimed and went to hug her.

"Hi dad." Emma said.

"You forgot me." Shane said, sitting on the bed.

"No, dad, I didn't. I was just… very busy with college." Emma said.

"You are going to the college?" Shane asked.

"Yes. Dad, I have to tell you something…" Emma started, trying to figure out how to say the bad news.

Shane looked at Emma.

"Dad… mom and Snake… They died…" Emma couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"No! Spike's not dead! She can't be!" Shane exclaimed.

Emma wiped away her tears, understanding, that she's the stronger one.

"I'm sorry, dad." Emma said.

There was silence for some minutes.

"I made Spike a scarf. Take this to her grave." Shane handed Emma a scarf.

"I will." Emma hugged Shane, "I have to go now."

"Bye Emma!" Shane waved to Emma as she walked out of the room, scarf in her hands.

When she got back to Toronto, she made a stop in the graveyard. She found a stone and placed it onto the scarf so it wouldn't get lost. When she got home, she found Jay sleeping. _Aww what a sleepyhead._ Emma laughed and went also to the bed, cuddling in.

When Jay got up, he thought he's seeing a ghost. He kissed Emma and she woke up.

"What's the time?" Emma asked.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jay asked.

Emma grabbed her cell. "It's 10pm so I guess we can go to sleep again. Or to some club."

"I'd prefer a club." Jay suggested.

"Reallyyyy?" Emma kissed Jay.

"Ok, I'm preferring sleeping." Jay laughed.

**Author's note: Hope you liked it. Or if you didn't, REVIEW me some ideas and suggestions. In any way, REVIEW! I'll get the next chapter up soon, I hope.**


	20. New Family

Hey everyone! Yes, as you see, I'm back. But my eyes are hurting like hell because I need new glasses. I'll get them on Thursday. SO I can be at computer for a very little time every day.

I have some new ideas, which I will put to this chapter:

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20: New family

2 years later, Emma and Jay were a happy family. They had 2 kids. One was Jack, who was going to school for the first year. He was already 7. And the other was Emma's and Jay's biological child, Emily. She was 1 years old.

Everything was wonderful. Jay had finally got himself a good job. He was fixing up some cars. And he was planning to buy that company to himself. Emma was an active member of Green Peace organization.

But one day….

----------------------

It was 7pm. Emma, Jack and Emily were home. Jay was still at work. Emma heard an anxious knocking.

"Coming!" She exclaimed and put Emily to the couch.

"Where's Hogart?" Some guy, who looked really angry, asked.

"What do you need from him?" Emma asked.

"I asked where he is!" The guy almost yelled.

"He's not at home." Emma said, "What do you want?"

"He owes me." The guy said, "He has owed me for 4 years."

"Owed you _what?_" Emma asked.

"Money. Drugs. A car." The guy answered anxiously, "Where is he?"

"He's at work." Emma said.

"Then I'm going to wait." The guy pushed himself inside.

"Aww, this is so cute." He said ironically, when he saw Jack and Emily.

"Uh…" Emma grabbed Emily from the couch, "You can sit here."

She was scared as hell. She forced herself to be calm, and asked:

"What's your name?"

"Wing. Shawn Wing." The guy answered.

Emma chuckled because of the surname, and said:

"I'm Emma. Emma Nelson."

"Oh." The guy smirked, "The one who Hogart gave STD."

"How do you know that?" Emma was curious.

"None of your business." Shawn snapped.

"Fine." Emma said.

Shawn sat in silence, doing something with her cell phone. Emma was busy with Emily. Jack was upstairs. They sat there for 2 hours. Jay wasn't still at home.

"Where the heck is he?" Shawn yelled, "I don't have all night!"

"He-he sh-ould be home at 10pm." Emma stuttered, being afraid of Shawn.

Finally, at 9.45pm, the door opened. Jay blinked his eyes in disbelief. Once, twice. Still, there was his old "friend" Shawn. Jay walked up to him and grabbed him by throat:

"What do you want?" Jay hissed, toning every word.

"My money. My drugs. My car." Shawn said.

Jay remembered everything that had happened 4 and a half years ago:

FLASHBACK:

He was still with Alex that time. He was a drug dealer, but sometimes, he also took them. He stole drugs from Shawn's gang. He also took money and a car. He didn't know where the car was now. He had sold it for a good price. And he also sold the drugs. The money went all to the booze. To fake IDs. It went for clubbing.

But Shawn found out. He gave Jay 3 years for getting all the money back.

THE END OF FLASHBACK.

And there they were. Jay had the money. He always had the money he needed. That meant that he'll steal it. But this time, he really had money. From his and Emma's working. He couldn't just give that away. But, unfortunately, it seemed that he had to.

"Now give me all the money you owe me." Shawn said, pushing Jay away.

Emma saw guilt in Jay's face when he looked at her.

"No." Jay said, "I can't."

"Jay." Emma started.

"Tomorrow. There will be a race. You and me." Jay said, "If I win, you'll leave me alone. If you win, I'll give you the money you need."

"Jay!" Emma protested.

"Fine. Meet me in the ravine." Shawn said and left.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Emma asked.

"Is that really something you want to know? That I stole drugs and sold them. That I stole cars and sold them. That I spent all the money for booze, fake IDs and clubbing?" Jay asked.

"But you should have told me!" Emma protested, "And you should have given him the money. I don't want you to race."

"It'll be ok. And I promise," Jay said, "That if he wins, I will pay him."

"But if they'll ruin the breaks or something? What if they'll do something to your car tonight?" Emma worried.

"It's in the garage. And the garage is locked." Jay assured, "Don't worry."

But they didn't know what was going on at Shawn's apartment…

**Author's note: So, this was the twentieth chapter. I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be about Shawn and his gang. And about the race.**

**I had no clue what to name that guy. So I named him Shawn. At least I didn't name him Sean, right? **

**REVIEW!**


	21. The Race

So, no-one has reviewed. But yeah, I just recently added the 20th chapter, so it's not that big deal.

Here's the new chapter:

------------------------------

Chapter 21: The race

At that night, there were a lot of noises coming from Shawn's apartment.

"Shut up! All of you!" Shawn yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"Now," Shawn began, "Tonight Kev' and James will go to Hogart's. I saw that he has a garage, so you have to break in. Mess up the breaks."

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" James asked.

"His girl will calm him down." Shawn assured, "Or Hogart will calm the girl down. Either way, they won't be a problem."

Kev' and James went to Jay's when the meeting ended. They waited until the lights were out and broke in to the garage.

"Whatcha doing here?" Jay asked.

"Damn." James swore.

"Yeah. Damn. Now go back to Shawn's apartment." Jay demanded.

"Sorry, can't do that." Kev' walked up to Jay.

"Get lost. Or you'll regret it." Jay hissed.

"Really? What about when I'll fight with you and James will steal your girl." Kev' responded.

"You keep her out of this." Jay demanded.

"I don't think so." Kev' said and pushed Jay.

"Get lost or I'll call the cops." Jay said.

"Really?" Kev' laughed.

"Yeah." Jay said and took out his cell phone.

"Fine. I hope you'll do well tomorrow." Kev' snickered and left with James.

Jay put the alarm on when he was ready with his car. Emma had demanded him to.

"Did you put the alarm on?" Emma asked when Jay got inside.

"Yes." Jay sighed.

"I'm just worried, that's all." Emma said.

In the morning, they drove Jack to school and Emily to the daycare. They also picked up Manny, who Emma had invited.

"Oh my god! I'm so worried." Emma said.

"It'll go well." Manny assured.

"_Well? _Manny, you know how these guys are! You know how Jay was." Emma freaked out.

"Em, calm down." Manny said.

"Why couldn't he just pay him the money?"

"Because you know Jay. He's still... Jay. He doesn't give up." Manny answered.

"If something will happen, I won't forgive him this. I won't forgive him and I won't forgive Shawn." Emma said.

"Sean?" Manny misspelled the name.

"Shawn! Shawn Wing. The guy who wants the money." Emma said.

"Oh..." Manny understood.

Shawn won the race. Emma walked up to frustrated Jay.

"Great!" Jay kicked the car.

"Stop it." Emma said, "Just give him the money."

"No!" Jay protested.

"You have to." Emma said.

"But-"Jay started, "-But that's the money for my company."

"Jay…" Emma started.

"I know, I know. I have the money in my wallet." Jay searched for his wallet.

"So, where's my money?" Shawn walked up to them.

"Here." Jay gave him 800 dollars.

Shawn walked off. Manny went home. Jay and Emma went home.

"You stole 800 dollars?" Emma yelled.

"No. I stole 100 dollars. And I got 50 bucks from the drugs. And 750 from the car." Jay said.

"I gotta go to work now." Emma said.

"I'll pick Emily and Jack up by myself." Jay said and gave Emma a quick kiss.

Emma walked outside. Just when she got near her car, some car stopped and someone pulled her inside of it.

"Emma!" Jay yelled.

He saw it all from the window and was now outside. He took his car and followed Shawn's. Put somehow, they managed to get away. Jay found himself driving on the same streets again and again. _Shit!_ He had nothing left to do. He called the cops.

After that, he brought Emily and Jack home.

"Where's Emma?" Jack asked when it was already 8pm.

"She's on a trip." Jay lied.

"But I need help with math." Jack said.

"Show me. I'm not _that _dumb." Jay laughed.

Jay was actually pretty good with children. He had taken care of them before, also. And now that Jack wasn't that little anymore, there wasn't that much to do, anyway. He fed Emily and put her to sleep and then helped Jack with math.

At 10pm, there was knocking on the door. Jay paused a DVD he was watching and opened the door.

"We found her from the highway." The police said.

"Emma!" Jay hugged her, "What about the car?"

"We still haven't found them." The police said.

"Ok. Thanks." Jay said, "Bye."

He closed the door and carried Emma to the couch.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They threatened me." Emma said, "The wanted to ra-rape me. But I jumped out of the car."

"You jumped out of the car on highway? Emma, you could've died!" Jay said.

"Not on highway. We were in some town. It may have been the one where my father is." Emma said.

Jay noticed that Emma's legs were abraded (?). So were her arms.

"They didn't do anything to you, right?" Jay was worried.

"No." Emma assured, "But my legs hurt."

They cleaned his legs and arms off of the pebbles and then went to bed.

**Author's note: So… This chapter ended pretty weird… But did you like it? Or did you hate it? REVIEW and let me know ;) I also need IDEAS. I'm out of them. So, till next time :) **


	22. There was one guy

Gosh! I have MAJOR problems. Since when is Emma „he"? Lol. I'm weird. But yeah, english is still not my first language.

Here comes the new chapter:

------------------------------------

Chapter 22: There was one guy…

Emma was scared after what had happened to her. But mostly because of Jack's and Emily's security. Jack had to come home right after school. Usually Jay was the one who brought him. Emma was home herself, also.

After a month, they finally found Shawn and the other guys.

"Yeah, that's them." Emma said in the police station.

"You bitch!" Jay grabbed Shawn.

"Jay!" Emma yelled.

The policeman went to separate Jay from Shawn. Jay still got to hit Shawn before he backed off.

"Now you don't want to go to jail yourself, right?" the policeman said, "Take those guys away."

Emma and Jay went back home. The house was a mess. Everything was broken, although nothing was stolen.

"Why did they do this? And who did this?" Emma fell on the couch.

"Uh, I didn't tell you this at the station, but there was one guy missing. Kev'." Jay said.

"But why did he do this?" Emma asked.

"Uh, I don't want to scare you, but shouldn't Jack be home already?" Jay asked.

Emma grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jack's number.

_Kev': Hey, Emma._

_**Emma: Who are you? Where's Jack?**_

_Kev': I'm Kev'. Probably Jay told you about me. Now I want 500 bucks and then that kid here will be free._

_**Emma: Why are you doing this to us?**_

_Kev': Coz I want money. Call if you have it._

Kev' hung up and laughed. Jack was crying beside him.

"Emma, are you alright?" Jay watched Emma's face go pale.

"That was Kev'. He has Jack." Emma started to cry, "And he wants 500 dollars."

"We'll find that money. Don't worry." Jay comforted her.

"What about the house? It's a mess." Emma said.

"You haven't old your old house, so we can live there till we get this done." Jay said, "Now go and come Emily from the daycare. I'll get the money."

"Shouldn't we tell the police?" Emma suggested.

"You don't know that guy. He's by far the smartest guy in the gang. He'll find out." Jay said.

"Ok…" Emma said and went to the daycare to bring Emily home.

Jay called Kev':

_Kev': Now you. I already talked to your girl._

_**Jay: You'll get the money only if you'll do a favor for me.**_

_Kev': And what would that be?_

_**Jay: You'll get lost.**_

_Kev': 'Scuse me?_

_**Jay: You'll go to USA.**_

_Kev': And why should I do that?_

_**Jay: Besides the fact that I wouldn't kill you then? And besides the fact that you wouldn't get caught by the police?**_

_Kev': 'K. I'll go to the states. But that means 600 bucks._

_**Jay: You crazy?**_

_Kev': No. 600 and it's a deal._

_**Jay: Fine.**_

Jay hung up. _Now let's get the money._

**Author's note: I don't like this chapter very much. I have no idea, why. It's just… Weird. To me. But well… I'm weird, also. Lol. But if you liked it, I'm really happy. REVIEW! I really need _ideas!_ I'm SO out of them. Till next time!**


	23. The Ending

This is the last chapter. And it's going to be short. I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I did.

So, here it goes:

----------------------

Chapter 23: The ending.

Jay got the money and 2 weeks later, Shawn Wing was in The United States.

So they lived happily for the rest of their life… Or that's what _you_ think. Or want to think…

**Author's note: So, this was the last chapter. I hope you liked my story. I'll be posting a new story, soon. Bye!**


End file.
